Enemies, Friends and then more?
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: after series 5,Drago and shendu fight in the vortex and with the J team, Viper makes the first move on Jackie,Jade's on her way to being an agent when she gorws up.Whats this? Drago escapes the vortex,saves Jade and then what?...read and find out!
1. In the end i killed the bastard

Now, just to recap for you.

Remember after Drago held Uncle Jackie hostage and Jade came to the rescue with the Demon Chi container?

Remember how Drago went all Eight Immortal power charges and became all…butt ugly?

Well. When the fight between Drago and his father, Shendu, was over. Remember how Shendu was about to save his son from the open magic caused ravine, when Drago shouted. "Sike!" and pulled his father down the hole. But, Shendu took hold of Drago's tail at the last moment and pulled his son down with him, to forever punish him in the demon vortex for his treachery.

"I told you not to take my world Drago."

"But why? You weren't using it. you are always too busy fighting Wizards. You never let me have my way!"

and then we saw them plummet deeper into the vortex, fighting like Father and son, shouldn't.

and here is where this story picks up, just after the victory.

"Yade? Yade?"

"Yo Paco! Over here. And it's Jade. J-ade."

"Like I said, Yade." Paco pulled off his black mask, that looked a lot like El Toro's, but slightly different. He hugged her and blushed immediately. "He he. nice to see you Yade. Where here you when the battle began?"

"I was at section 13 before I."

"Before you escaped certain death. Good one Jade."

"Tohru!" Jade left the still blushing Paco and ran to her big fish hating friend. "I thought I lost you big guy."

"No Jade. It takes more than an entire secret base falling ontop of me to keep me down." Jade clung to him for a moment, then jumped down to collect her now inanimate Mighty Moose and held him tightly.

"Thanks for the help Mighty Moose. Thanks to you two too." She smiled at the stoic pig and rooster, as they were gathered up by confused Section 13 agents. She turned to the entire J team and they all smiled down at her. With her stood like that, smiling, holding onto that teddy, she looked like an innocent little child. it made them all smile warmly, although they all knew she wasn't the innocent or naïve child she appeared to be. Then she bit her lips and cringed as Jackie walked towards her. The day may be saved, but she was still in a lot of trouble.

"Jade. You are in a lot or trouble young lady. Firstly, you went against what I said and brought the containment unit to Drago, then, you took the talismans from the volt, then you got involved in the fight when I told you that you weren't allowed, and then ontop of that, you give the talismans to Shendu."

"I know Jackie but we had to 'coz Drago was like all, Grr, where Shendu was like, arrr, and then the ground was like, all owy owy owy I'm about to blow up any second and."

"And if you had done as you were told. I would be in a lot of hot water and the planet would be torn inside out with Drago as its ruler, with demons running amuck all over the place."

"I know but I just…huh?"

"Thank you Jade. If it wasn't for you, and the whole J team." He opened his arms and looked over his close friends. "We would have lost everything today. And I have had a little word with Captain Black."

"You have? What about Uncle Jackie?" Jade watched as Captain Black smiled and took centre stage.

"We could use your talent at Section 13, the soon to be rebuilt Section 13. I am willing to train you personally to become an agent of the future. But it will be hard work and no excuses. Your schooling will be taken up seriously at Section 13 and there will be a test twice a year. No homework as long as you finish your lessons. But don't take this up unless you are sure you want to become one of my agents when you grow up. If you want to be an archaeologist like your uncle Jackie here, then don't."

"NO! I want be an agent! I want to fight the bad guys! Please please please!"

"Alright Jade alright. We start as soon as home base is rebuilt, probably in week or so. 'till then, have fun with your Uncle and the rest of the Chan clan. Because as soon as the S13 is up and running, you'll be living with us and not with your family. Enjoy your time and relax. I look forward to teaching you a thing or two about procedure and strategies. But as for now, TROOPS!" Black turned to his men and they all headed back to their vans. "Move out and fall back to home base. We need to keep all civilians from the site and recover anything of any worth or value from the wreckage. Move move move!" Black walked away and hopped into the driving seat of the lead van, and led his men back to what_ was_ 'home base'.

"…oh, my, gosh. JACKIE I'M GOING TO BE AN AGENT!" Jade did the 'oh yeah victory dance' and flung her mighty moose around with her.

"Well Jade. Why don't we go out and celebrate?"

"Oh no you don't Mister Chan." Viper sauntered over to them and Jade smirked. "I do believe that I have a bone to pick with you."

"Oh well I erm."

"I promised myself something today."

"Y you did? Oh well I."

"I, mister Chan. Jackie." She 'snaked' her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Vowed that if we got through this apocalypse, if we won this no hope battle. I we got through the world about to be turned inside out…that I would give you a kiss and a night out." Viper locked her lips onto Jackie's and everyone cheered.

"Now that Paco, took long enough don't you think?"

"Sure did El Toro… What took long enough?"

"Never mind Paco. Never mind." He smiled and patted his young protégé's head, watching as Viper made Jackie blush with every heated moment.

"Now Jackie. You are taking me out tonight and I will be at the shop for you at…8pm. Don't you dare not be ready, or you might just miss out on the best night of your life. I am fed up of waiting for you to make the first move Jackie, so now, I'm making the first move in a big way." She stole another hot kiss before tarring herself away to her own car, at the other side of the old baseball grounds, that would also need rebuilding.

"Wow, uncle Jackie got a date!"

"Jade! It isn't a date. Viper just, wants to go for a drink."

"K, Jackie? You know I'm 13 right? I know the difference between a date and a drink out. Besides, if it was just a drink out, why was Viper shoving her tongue down your willing throat?"

"JADE! That's it! your grounded!"

"What? Until when!"

"Until…until…until I say so!" Jackie, extremely red in the face from sheer embarrassment, stormed off to avoid other cheers and smirks.

"But, drat."

"Don't worry Jade. Jackie just needs to calm his young stupid head down for a while. If he tries to ground you for stating the obvious, he can have a piece of uncle!"

"Thanks Uncle, can we go home now?"

"Yes. Tohru! Get the car ready."

"Yes sensei."

"Tohru, one more thing."

"Yes?" Tohru leaned closer to hear better, only to get hit over the head with Uncles very experienced two fingers.

"AIYYYYAAA! You are a full fledged Chi wizard now. You will not call Uncle anything but uncle from now on. My friend."

"Uncle…" a tear came to the large ex enforcer, but another swat to the head brought him out of it.

"Tohru! I told you to get the car started! You want to keep an old man waiting? No? then move it!"

"Yes, Uncle." Tohru, even with two large bumps on his head, smiled and had a skip in his step as he left to start the car.

"Yade?" Jade turned to see Paco blushing at her.

"What Paco?" she smiled and waited, her mood was good, awesome, sad, and now awesome again.

"Well…" he scratched the back of his foot with the other one and looked over his shoulder to his idol. El Toro nodded and Paco turned back to Jade. "Well. I have a late birthday present for you Yade."

"How many times do I have to say it? its J." Jade was cut off with Paco's quivering lips on her cheek. "ade."

"Like I said, Yade." He smiled, blushed profusely and returned to his mentor. "See you soon Yade."

"…oh OH. Bye Paco."

"Bye Yade."

"ITS JADE!" she shouted after them and smiled to herself. That was her first kiss. Sure it was on the cheek, but it was still special. She was in a daze even when Uncle stood over her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Come Jade. Let's go back to Uncle's rare finds before Jackie has had a panic attack and broken everything."

"He is going to need our help isn't he?"

"Yes, her certainly will. I hear the car coming, let's go Jade."

"Yeah, let's go."

_**In the demon vortex **_

"You fool! What are you doing!"

"Getting rid of you at last old man. Now we see who is the biggest and strongest dragon out of us. Now, I finally get you back for everything you have ever done to me. Sent me off to Dark Chi and arts school." A bright golden aura began licking at Drago's flesh like a fire and his eyes turned bright, blood red. "For leaving my mother to die at the hands of our enemies." His hands came forwards and eight small immortal relics orbited his fire filled claws. "For leaving me and have the ordascity to call ME the traitor, to call ME the treacherous one after you walked out on me, simply because you wanted to go your own way and didn't 'have the time to raise a son'. Bullshit!" the relics span faster and faster, and his father became worried. "You didn't have time for me, and yet I still tried to please you and free your sorry ass from the humans. And the one time I am not the perfect son, you scream betrayal! How DARE YOU! You should have been proud that I was trying to step out on my own. But no, you can't be happy for me!" he pulled his hands back and prepared to fire his attack, that his father knew would destroy him. "I worship the ground you walked on, I praised every moment I spent with you, because I hardly ever spent any time with you. I feel that now, if I had, I never would have been so blind. But now I am not blind." His hands shuck from the sheer force of the inferno swirling and churning in his claws. "Now I can see and I can watch you BURN!" Drago shot his hands forward and watched as his father was incinerated before him. First he could smell the burning flesh, then he could hear the blood curdling cries of agony that came from his father's jaws and saw him throw his head back in pain. "Good bye father. I never knew thee……" even his father's loin cloth wasn't spared in the chaos of flames and hot energy. All the eight immortal's demon Chi had been fired all at once through one blast, focused on the Fire demon Shendu, who was no more. He would never return from a demon vortex, never astrally project himself into another body or solidify from a statue case after being summoned to freedom. No, this time, he was gone and he would never come back. "I hope you like it down there, in hell. You always said you liked hot places…"

With all the Chi drained, Drago hovered down to a lone piece of rock, back to his slim form with his tattered black leather jacket. The flame on his shirt singed, and the red material sash burnt and littered with scorched holes. Even his black boots had ashes on them. He had been in a death lock with his own father, and he had killed his own father. "But he never was my father. No, he never was. And I was never his son." he chuckled weakly. "To think, I tried to go back in time to free him, stole some ancient teeth to bring him back, got locked away when he lost his fight, gathered the Demon chi to make him proud even when I couldn't free him, tried to avenge his loss by taking down the Chans and, tried to turn an entire world inside out. And he still calls me an embarrassment, treacherous and calls me a mockery of a Dragon that brings shame on our race…to think…I did all that. And in the end I killed the bastard." His eyes closed and he slipped into a state of emptiness as the rock drifted through the vortex, alone, forever. He lost his consciousness with one, last line of thoughts on his mind.

"My life has been a waste. I wasted it all. I never truly lived…I never…loved…"

Tell me what you think and if you think I should continue with this.

I have never done a story for Jackie Chan before and I thought I would. So here we are….la la la…twiddles thumbs.

Hay I have a competition for you. In your reviews, name the eight immortal relics and your name will be on the start of the story with a congratulations ok. good.

From

Draguna


	2. Drago the hero and poor Jade

Chapter 2

And the winner of my little competition is….I will tell you when someone tells me he he.

P.S I will not be doing that often. I just want to know personally lol.

Well, I think there is a story in here somewhere. AIYAAAA! I left it on the other wait. I didn't. He he….I don't feel stupid….

Anyway!

On with the story!

"So, how did your 'not a date, just a drink' go?" Jade was sat in her pink Pj's and eating her breakfast. Mighty Moose Choco puffs were her favourite and she looked up to her grinning uncle. "I mean, it must have been good because I didn't even hear you come in last night."

"Oh erm I. I was in…late."

"Oh. Funny huh? You two staying out, past 20 minuets ago." Jade smiled and shovelled another spoon full of her cereal into her mouth. She had caught Jackie getting a cab and saw him run inside with the same clothes on as last night. She even saw him tip toe past everyone's rooms, get changed into his pyjamas, just to look like he came in at a reasonable time and didn't stay out all night with Viper…though he did.

Jackie blushed and took a much needed drink of his tea.

"Well Jade." He returned to his tea, he really didn't know what to say.

"All I want to know is if you had a good time."

"Oh, yeah we had fun Jade. Say, why don't you go and see if that friend of yours from school is in."

"Nah, I want to go and see how section 13's doing. Can I go?"

"Sure Jade." _Anything to get away from her smirking. I swear she knows more about…stuff than a 13 year old should. _"Just get dressed first ok?"

"Sure thing. Seeya." Jade guzzled her breakfast and ran up the stairs. She showered, washed her face and teeth, dressed and then stopped dead. "I have worn the same outfit for nearly two years…maybe its time for a change." She opened her wardrobe and found something that made her smile. From one of her encounters with Drago and his dragon boosted Ice gang lakys, his shirt came off as he fought Jackie hand to hand after losing his fire power. He actually threw it onto Jade as he ran off. She wondered if he hadn't realised that he had, or if he did it on purpose. Well, she shoved it into her bag, without thinking why, and everything continued. So in her wardrobe, was a newly clean, black shirt with an orange and red flame in the centre. Now it was too large for her, but, everything else was identical. She pulled her usual tops off and slipped it over her head. It fashionably hung off one shoulder, but came down to her feet. In the end, Jade rolled it up and used safety pins to make it her size, without cutting it. But that tore it so she lost her temper. She tore the bottom off so it was as jagged as the shoulders, which used to be normal but probably tore from Drago's huge arms. It looked like she had used crocodile scissors and it was longest to her left hip. It was shorted at her right hip and it was all slanted to the left. So she looked like a punk, but it was a change. "Right. Time to head out I suppose." Jade walked down the stairs, and remembered that she had a pair of black wrist bands when Tohru walked out of his room.

"Good morning J…Jade? Isn't that."

"Drago's? No, its mine. You could say I designed it myself." She walked into her room, put the wrist bands on, combed her hair and left the house, leaving a very confused Tohru to tell uncle about Jades new 'fashion sense'.

On her way she saw the old junk yard that Drago used as a lair during the whole 'catch the flying Demon Chi' affair. She walked through it for the heck of it and did her Karate, commentating her victories over Drago and his flunkies. "Hiya! Take that Ice for brains! Oh please Jade, don't hurt us! Yeah Jade, we are weak and not worthy of your presence. HA I laugh at your weakness you ice geckos! I am Jade Chan! Future master of the almighty art of butt whoop!"

"Are you sure you're not a demon?"

"AAAAA!" Jade tripped over a stray exhaust pipe and landed on her butt. "Ouch, darn piece of junk…"

"Well, it is a junk yard."

"AA! Where are you! I'm not afraid of you, come out and fight. I can take you!" Jade crouched into a fighting stance and looked all around her. She couldn't see anyone.

"You know, I wondered where my shirt went." A deep voice hissed in her ear and she froze. He was behind her, and if her assumptions were right, she knew just who _he_ is.

"D D Drago?"

"What's the matter Chan? Where did all that fire go that you were mouthing off a few minuets ago? You're not afraid of me? You can take me? Yet, you stutter."

"Well, you breath in my ear is tickling me. I can't help it." she hoped that would throw him off. And it did.

"Oh, that's good to hear." She felt the heat leave her ear and heard him back off.

"As for your shirt, you threw it at me. I assumed that you wanted me to have it."

"Ha. Clever come back."

"So chuckles. Last time I saw you; you were playing big bad with your old man." Jade span round and held her defensive stance, locking her eyes on his. She soon found she would have to be careful, or his eyes would engulf her. Only forcing herself to blink seemed to keep her in control of her actions. Why she started seeing in a haze or her knees feeling weak, she didn't know. Jade assumed she must have eaten too much curry the night before with Tohru. _Yeah, that's it. I am sick. I hate being ill. I don't feel ill though…but I must be_

"I was in the vortex, I was fighting Shendu, and I am honoured that you would call me a 'big bad'. Thank you."

"Your welcome I guess." She brought her fists near her face. What should she do? Fight him? No, she is ill. Just looking at him without going dizzy was hard enough. Go get Jackie? No, he was up all night. He won't be up for a demon run in. Uncle? He can't fight a full blown demon without time to prepare a spell or potion. Tohru? He could help. But wait…if the curry is making her this bad, that she is almost falling to her knees every second, and she ate one sixth of what Tohru ate, he will be in hell right now right? Darn, she couldn't turn to anyone. She was on her own and couldn't go get help. And Cap. Black didn't have a chance. Magic must defeat magic and all that.

"Are you all right Chan?" Jade locked eyes with him again. He had his arms crossed over his large, muscular chest, one demon brow raised and a bad boy smirk on his face. He was leaning against a pile of cars and just staring at her.

"I erm. Yeah! I'm fine!" she shouted, making it obvious that she was not all right.

"You don't look alright Chan."

"I HAVE A NAME!" she spat. Her fists clenched and her face furious.

"Wow alright. Relax." He chuckled. It was amusing to see Jade steaming like this. He never really got to interact with the youngest Chan, as her bothersome uncle always pushed her out of 'dangers way'. Thus, out of his way…

"It's just. Every bad guy, from Valmont to Daolon Wong, from the pigging Monkey King to evil monks and Archaeologists with bad accents and sleazy names. They have all called me Chan, my uncle Chan, my other uncle Chan. They can be bothered try and kill us every week. So why the hell cant they take the millisecond to learn our names before they blast at us, shoot at us, throw every element on, in, and out of this world at us and drop mountains on us! And why cant they tell us apart? Do I look like an old man, a younger but big headed earth digger that kicks ass by the way, all at the same time as being a little girl? Do I? Because I must do for everyone to call me 'Chan' all the time! And Paco is just the worst! He calls me Yade. Yade for heavens sake!" Jade kicked a large piece of metal plating and sent it onto a large pile of cars. "And even when I tell him to call me Jade. He goes 'like I said, YADE!' I just want people to call me Jade and stop treating me like a nobody who does nothing because I SO do a lot for the team!" the large pile of cars start to rumble. "I have been eaten, I have been used as moving target practice, I have been kidnapped, almost gutted like a fish, shrunk, over grown to the size of Po Kong, tuned into a cat creature, a rabbit, a donkey, drowned in a large vat of sawdust, became the queen of the Shadowkhan and have done my part to foil every single plan that the bad guy of the time has thrown at us. And."

"Watch out!" Drago launched forward and covered Jade with his own body. From the top of the pile of cars, one huge four by four tumbled down and crashed onto Drago's hunched figure. Jade winced as she heard the sickening smack and crash of the car metal against Drago's back. "Arrr. Y you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm good. You're the one being crushed by a ton of metal."

"Well." Another panicking sound of grinding metal could be heard and Jade saw Drago braise himself. And surely enough, another car landed ontop of the last one and brought a loud yell from deep in Drago's throat. "GGGOOODD DDDAMMMNN IIITTT!" he roared.

"Drago?" Drago buried his head in the cruck of her neck. She could feel his laboured breaths against her exposed shoulder and his mouth had to be open, as his fangs brushed against her skin every pant or so.

"I I think. Something's broken…" Drago was on his knees and forearms, obviously struggling to stop himself from collapsing.

"What can I do? Can I do anything?"

"N no. move and we will die."

"I thought you had all the demon Chi? Cant you just throw this off or move it with your mind?"

"Don't you think, (pant), if I could do that, (pant), I would have (pant), don't that already!" he spat, well, as much as you could with more than three times your body weight on your back, threatening to crush your spine at any moment.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean."

"It's alright. I, I'm not going to talk now. Need, to conserve energy."

"Ok. I'm sorry I lost my temper. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this situation…" Jade started to cry and whimper. She was more scared now than she had ever been in her entire life. She flinched as something warm and wet traced her cheeks and eyes. She opened her untouched eyes and saw what was going on. Drago was licking her tears away with his snake/dragon like tongue. Something shifted in the pile and Jade assumed that another car had fallen on the heap. Drago groaned and his chest came flat against Jade's, lightly, but still worryingly. "I'm so sorry Drago. I never meant…"

"If these are my last breaths, know this." He panted against as the weight of the cars became unbearable and his arms were quivering under the stress. "That, I didn't mean to cause offence by calling you Chan. And I do remember how my attempts to take the Demon Chi were all foiled at first because of your efforts." He panted again. "You were a good foe. I will remember you, well, I guess I won't will I?"

"Drago!"

"I haven't finished. I hated my father. I tried to do everything he said and lost him through it. He never loved me and my affections fell on a cold heart and deaf ears. Never let that happen to you, it happened to me and I will give you this advice to serve you well. At least then…I will not have died in vain…"

"Drago…"

"If you survive this. Make sure you never lose the ones dear to you. But never allow yourself to become twisted and bent on putting your spirit and life to waste over them. I did…and I will never be able to make it right. You have to survive. I am going to try and push this weight off now, you have to run."

"If I do, I am taking you with me."

"No you can't AAAAA!" another car added to the heap and Drago's forehead was beaded with sweat. "I will be the only thing stopping this lot coming down on you. Leave me behind. Ready?"

"If I refused to leave you behind…what would you do?"

"This!" Drago roared at the top of his lungs, adrenaline pumping through every vein in his body and his hidden potential unleashing itself at his moment of dire need. His back popped and the jagged points of the metal, stabbed and became embedded into his back. Along with glass and other metal shards. But he still pushed the metal above his head and stood with an almighty roar. His tail whipped round and coiled around Jade's ankle. "Live! Survive! Live life to its fullest and never forget yourself!" he flung her from beneath the heaving metal and she groaned as her back connected with the wooden fence. Jade watched in horror as she took her last glance into Drago's entrancing eyes. He had a soft, sweet smile on his face, and everything happened in slow motion. The pile collapsed, metal flew everywhere and consumed the Dragon prince. She ran forwards to try and save him, but before she even got there, she knew it was too late. All that was left of him, was the very end of his tail, poking out of the metal mass of broken cars.

"Drago…DRAGO!" Jade sobbed and held the tail close to her chest.

Only a few moments afterwards, S13 agents swarmed into the junk yard with Jackie and Black at the lead.

"Jade? Are you alright?"

"Captain Black?...Jackie?…Drago! He is under here, we have to save him!"

"What he is? We do?"

"Yes! He saved my life. That could have been me under there but he sacrificed himself to save me. There is good in him I saw it in his eyes, right before he was crushed…But he could still be alive if we get to him!"

"We will see what we can do Jade. For now, go with your uncle and we will do body removal."

"Buy he's alive. I know it! He has to be!"

"Jade, just because you may want him to be alive, why I don't know, doesn't mean he is going to be."

"But…" tears flooded down her face and Jackie had to pick her up and drag her away from the could-be-dead Drago. "But he saved me…it should be me under there…not him…me…"


	3. project 'Jade retrieval'

**_Chapter 3_**

Hi again. Just want to say,

That an author by the name of Spleef says that the eight relics (from the competition in chapter one) Are the relics are drum, the fan, the castanets, the lotus flower, the flute, the gourd and the sword.

And I am afraid that the answer…..is absolutely right and I am no good at being funny so I will stop it now….

I will leave the humour to the comedians/Jade and stick with the writing.

Although I would like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my story so quickly!

Thanks to

Spleef

Shero

Dragolover1

I mean, the story has only been up a few days. I am pleased!

Here is the next instalment. Hope you all like it. If you do, you can review me please! (Not hinting in the slightest…)

Well, on with the story.

Jade sat up crying all that night, and the next day, and the day after that. On the third day, she stopped crying, but she stopped smiling too. Her face was blank and the slightest sight of a car, the slightest mention of magic, demons, Chi, dragons, or Chan, made her burst out into tears again. Even when she picked up a piece of broccoli for Tohru, she began sobbing hysterically. Simply because it was green.

"Jade you have to stop this. Drago was a bad man, dragon, demon, being. He was probably trying to hurt you not."

"He saved me and the only one who is hurting me right now it YOU!" Jade spat and ran to her room. The door locked and Tohru sat with the distraught Jackie. From the first sob, every member of the Chan family, (and Tohru), knew they were in for yet another night of hysterical crying.

"Jackie…don't beat yourself up about this. Drago obviously did something, _somehow_, to prove his worth to Jade. She believes that he has some good in him and nothing we say will ever change her mind. Trying to will only make matters worse and her morn longer and harder. The best we can do for her right now is support her."

"But Tohru, how can I support her when she never comes out of her room other than to eat and go to the bathroom. And recently…she hasn't even left her room to eat. All day.

"She will eat. I will take her some food later."

"Thank you Tohru. I just…"

"What Jackie?" Tohru sat besides his recent friend and saw Uncle listening in, but didn't mention it.

"It's just that Jade has never reacted about anything so strongly before. I want to comfort her, but if I don't understand why she is upset then how can I help?"

"What don't you understand?" Jackie slummed backwards in the couch and rubbed his temples.

"I don't understand how Drago can mean so much to her in one encounter. He is evil and has tried to deep fry us on more than one occasion. Why would he save her life now? What changed?"

"He changed." All three men, only two of them in sight, turned to see a snivelling Jade, holding her Mighty moose tight to her chest. "He changed." She repeated. "He told me about how he hated his father."

"But he tried to free him more than once."

"He did that for one reason only. To try and make the father he never had, proud of him. He had been without his father for so long, that he was willing to do anything to make him happy." Jade sniffed again and hugged her teddy moose for dear life. "He told me that he spent all his life, wasted all his life, trying to please some one who never loved him, never spent any time with him or cared about him. He said to me, 'I tried to do everything he said and lost him through it. He never loved me and my affections fell on a cold heart and deaf ears.'" She broke into sobs, but held the tears back. "Never let that happen to you, it happened to me and I will give you this advice to serve you well. At least then…" she choked a whimper but was determined to continue "At least then. I will not have died in vain…" She let her tears burst out freely and fell to her knees.

Jackie picked her up and took her to her room. She fell asleep and Jackie tucked her in. He then returned to a very silent living room.

"Hey…she's asleep…"

"Good good. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"…Will Uncles niece ever smile again?"

"…We don't know uncle…we don't know…"

"Well, morning Jade. You ready to get into agent mode?" Captain Black put his best smile on. He didn't want to let anything slip…

"Sure…why not…"

"Good. Now let's go. My men will pick up your things."

"Sure…why not…" Jade just followed Black, her face blank and unnerving.

"Right." She followed Him until they were both sat in back of the Van. Black kept fidgeting. When he wasn't on the job, keeping a secret was almost torture and he hated it. Especially because of what the secret was.

_**Before Black **_

"But Jackie, he saved her life. Shouldn't she know that he."

"No Captain Black. Jade can not know about this. As her guardian I only want her to be safe and getting involved with that sort of person, is not good for her. She is upset as it is. He could make her do anything in this state. No, you are not to tell her."

"But." Captain Black gave in as he saw Jackie cross his arms and pulled a very serious face. "…if she ever found out…that you knew and still didn't tell her…she would hate you."

"I want what is best for her. And if that means that I will not be popular with Jade, then so be it. I don't want to be the bad guy, but I have to do what is right. Besides…she is upset now. If she saw him like that, it would break her heart."

"One thing I myself have learned, is that when someone saves your life, takes your place, you feel more attached to them than you can imagine. When I was starting out as an agent, I got caught in a bomb blast from a bank robbery. My squad leader threw me out the way as a wall started to cripple. He died because of me. I should be dead right now, not him. And if I could see him again, just to say thank you, it would make the world of difference to me. I would give anything to tell Charlie how sorry I am and how thankful I am for what he did for me. and I think maybe, that is how Jade is feeling. But she is so young, that it hurts her too much for her to control. Jade has always been an emotional person, in heart and spirit. So she will be emotional in her morning and pain too. It will pass Jackie, don't worry. It will pass."

"I hope so…I can't bare to see her so upset for much longer. She is a young girl who should be complaining about school work and having a tantrum every time to tell her she can't come with me on a mission. Not morn a death…"

"I know Jackie, I know. That is actually why I think we should tell her that."

"No. I told you my decision and you said that you would respect it."

"But she would stop morning if she knew that."

"Oh yeah, she would stop morning. But she would start worrying herself sick and then idolise him. I am not having her have _him_ has a role model."

"Alright. I give in. I'll go get her."

And that is how he got here, in the van, fidgeting and shifting his butt on the leather seat every few seconds. Luckily, Jade to being herself right now, didn't notice. Or didn't care, he couldn't he sure. It had been a very quiet a simple pick up for him. Argue with Jackie, give in to Jackie, go find Jade, hardly get two words out of her, load her things into the van, waste a perfectly good joke to get no response…you used to smile at that one…, and last of all, sweat buckets at the lack of feeling good. I mean, this guy saved her life. She should at least know, right?

"Well Jade. Looking forward to showing my agents a thing or to about the ancient art of what was it?...butt whoop?"

"Sure…why not…" damn, this was killing him. what happened to the smiling, pranking, mischievous girl that didn't stop grinning or doing the opposite of what she was told? Usually talking about 'butt whoop' would get her all riled up and excited. She seemed to be so looking forward to becoming an agent. Now it didn't look like she looked forward to just about anything anymore. He hadn't seen her smile once…

"We're here." Black unloaded her things, but she silently took the bags from him and took them in herself. That was very un-Jade-like. Jade would sooner run ahead than get loaded back with bags. She used to saw that if she was the pack mule, she might miss something important or exciting. But she just slowly made her way into the phone box, her face as placid as the moment he saw her this morning. He had popped in a few days after the big victory to see everyone, only to find Jade in tears in her room. He was downstairs, but he could hear her and it made his heart sink. He knew how to cheer her up, and yet her couldn't. Jackie had forbidden him.

The phone box whizzed through the building and the came to a sudden stop at the control room. "Why don't I take you to your _own room_?" that should get her interest. The last time she was here, she had a small room and he had already told her that her room would be twice as big this time. But alas.

"Sure…why not…" that was really starting to get to him, so he got one of the other agents to show her to her room.

After she left, Black had _black_ coffee and sat in his office.

_How can Jackie think that keeping the truth from her will help her? I just want to tell her. I would slit the throats of the ones who did this to me if I were her. But I am not allowed to tell her…but! _ A smile formed on his lips and he felt a lot better. A smirk came to him with his new idea. _ But I could always…let her find out herself. I don't have to tell her…if she were to wonder into the off-limits section of the base. If I made a big deal about her not going there, surely the old Jade will go 'exploring'. I just need to get her settled in, try and get the old Jade back, and then. One two three presto, Happy go lucky Jade Chan is back in the building. Perfect. And technically, I won't have told her. So everybody's happy. _

He finished his coffee and opened his training file up on the computer.

_Good, the physical is first. She will enjoy that. _

"And here is your room Miss Chan. The Kitchen is to the left, the living room or 'chill time room' is in front of you, your sleeping quarters is to the right and the bathroom is joined on to that. Your Xbox is plugged into the plasma screen TV, along with your old PS2. I believe everything else is still in your bags. Would you like me to come and wake you tomorrow morning before your first training session?"

"Sure…why not…" Jade, totally in autopilot, took her bags further into the room and didn't even acknowledge the kind agent leaving. First she put all her clothes away in her pure white room. a few days ago, she would be bouncing up and down on the four-poster bed, but now, she just placed her Pj's on pillow. Then, her favourite teddy, Might Moose, joined it. Jade had taken his usual shirt off…and put Drago's black flame shirt on it. Now, her two favourite things in the world were together and on the bed. She teared slightly, just starring into the centre of the red flame on the black, torn edged shirt. She pulled herself away and unpacked the rest of her things.

Uncle had packed her a large bag of food to put in her fridge. Even a mung bean sandwich if she got hungry on the way. They were all so worried about her and she didn't even seem to have a spirit anymore. Uncle got to upset, that he did a Chi locator spell on Jade as she slept. Her spirit was there, so was her sole. But her good Chi was diminishing everyday. Not because of a Chi vampire or a hex, but because she was losing the will to go on. Slowly, she withdrew into herself a little more each day. She didn't cry anymore. But she didn't express herself in any other way either. It was like Valmont had paid someone to make an exact copy of Jade, a robot, and abducted the real one, leaving this impostor in her place. But Tohru checked and it was still Jade. Jackie was starting to wonder if he made the right decision by keeping the truth from her, but his pride wouldn't let him go back on it. She would get better, right?

_Where am I? Am I back in the vortex?_

_No, I can't be. I feel no mystic energy around me like chains. Am I in hell? I deserve to be. But, why aren't I in mortal pain? Why am I...numb? I can't feel anything. Not even my own heartbeat. Maybe I am dead. I have to be. I died I know I did…didn't I?_

_But this doesn't feel like death, it feels like sleep. Am I sleeping? A coma perhaps. But if I was in a coma, I would still be alive and that is impossible. If I were alive…Jade! _

_That Minx didn't leave did she! I bet she came back for me…why? Why did she? I tried to kill her so many times, just because I saved her once, doesn't make me good._

_Little Minx…I bet she still has my old shirt too. He he owww. Ok, now I felt that. I think I have a javelin lodged in my gut. DAMN! Ok my led too. SHIT! _

"AAAAARRRRR!" Black shifted in his new chair, watching as the drugs started to ware off. He knew that not keeping him sedated would feel like murder to him, but he really didn't care. He wasn't doing this for his wellbeing; he was doing this for Jade. He needed some more information before he went ahead with project 'Jade retrieval'.

"Nice to see you awake Drago."

Aint I a stinker he he.

Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I just had to do it. hope you like, review if you do.

From

Draguna


	4. Can you say phaser? poor Jade still

_**Chapter 4**_

"AAAAARRRRR!" Black shifted in his new chair, watching as the drugs started to ware off. He knew that not keeping him sedated would feel like murder to him, but he really didn't care. He wasn't doing this for his wellbeing; he was doing this for Jade. He needed some more information before he went ahead with project 'Jade retrieval'.

"Nice to see you awake Drago."

"AAAAA!"

"That sounds like it stings a little."

"No SHIT! GGGRRAAAA!" Black took another sip of his now cold coffee and rolled his eyes. Drago thrashed against the metal bed he was shackled to from his tail, ankles, wrists, waist and neck. And he had a special fire proof muzzle on him, just in case.

"Well, firstly, I think you know who I am. Or are you in so much pain that you can't register who I am?" Black wasn't nasty about it, he just wasn't pleasant either.

"GGGRRRRR FUCK!" Drago's eyes flew open and he arched his back. He felt like there was someone behind him, scraping his back and carving the flesh from his spine constantly.

"Nice to know humanity rubbed off on you. Too bad it was the wrong part…but anyway. I didn't stop your sedatives so I could sit here, and listen to every colourful word under the sun come from your foul mouth."

"Then hurry up and SPIT IT OUT! GGGAAARRRFFFUUUCCCKKK!" The carving sensation came from the back of his skull now and the searing heat it caused made him want to hurl. The unbearable nausea he felt made his head spin and his eyes blur, but he could see a fuzzy, white wall above him and bright lights.

"You're right. I should get to the point. I don't like you."

"Nice to know. And its fucking mutual." Drago snarled as the pain seemed to increase. He swore that someone was pulling his spleen out from the front and twisting his insides around each other.

"That, was not my point." Black got up and stood before him. He looked a mess. The literal Royal Blue Demon Blood covered his face, arms, tail, and well everywhere. His clothed were soaked in it and there were 30 centimetre gashes all over his body. Some a deep as his bones, which wasn't pretty. Not all the medicine in the world would save his life. Only the potion that Uncle made them, that was constantly pumped into his body through a drip, would heal him. "I am here because you did something that I don't understand."

"Foolish mortal!" He thrashed his head back and fire spurted out the sides of the muzzle. "The Dragon Prince explains nothing! Mortals don't understand things for a reason, you are worthless!"

"Even Jade?" Black watched as the Dragon prince opened his blood covered eyes and looked dead at him. The reds of his eyes piercing a little fear into Black, even though he knew that Drago couldn't do anything if he tried. But he still felt a little shiver from the way his eyes seemed to hold deep, dark secrets that he didn't _dare_ see.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Captain Black, head of Section 13."

"Oh yes, I remember you. The weakling who's place my men trashed. I remember you, using your little toy guns against me."

"And I remember how daddy had to come and smack your ass."

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Drago roared, and smirked as Black unconsciously stepped back. "Afraid of me are we? You're not as stupid as you look Black."

"Thanks. You're not as weak as you look. You look a hell of a lot worse."

"Thanks. And just for your information, don't look for help from Shendu again. He won't answer the call."

"You killed your own father! You're sick!" Black picked up a gun and pointed it straight at him. He didn't trust this freak as far as he could throw him. And from how heavy he looked, that wouldn't be far.

A rumble came from deep in Drago's throat. It was a murmur, but it slowly got louder, and louder. He threw his head back and cackled manically. His eyes glowing and his claws grinding against the metal, leaving deep marks behind.

"But as you said, that wasn't you point now was it?"

"And you didn't answer my question." Drago's sick chuckling stopped dead. He grew quiet and looked away. "Strike a nerve did I?"

"Fuck off!"

"I bet you didn't tell Jade to fuck off, did you Drago?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you, _mortal_." He spat 'mortal' like to be human was a disease, a rat and vermin.

"You don't like mortals do you Drago?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what about Jade?"

"Fuck off!"

"Not so talkative when little Miss Chan comes into the conversation, are you?"

"Get bent."

"My you have learned a lot about our language haven't you? Can you say phaser?"

"Wha FUCK!" Black stabbed Drago in the side with his favourite phaser and smiled down at the pained expression on the Dragon's face. His body went into spasm and jerked from every odd direction.

"Now play nice and answer the question."

"Kill me."

"Not yet. Death is way too easy. Answer the question."

"NO! AAAAARRRRR!" Black charged the phaser through him again and waited for him to calm down.

"Answer the question."

"You think I am a stranger to torture Black? My father was the Immortal Dragon Shendu. WHO DO YOU THINK HE PRACTISED ON!" Black took a step back, shocked. Shendu tortured his own son? then he got an idea.

"Answer the question and you will be rewarded."

"Get bent. I'm used to pain far worse than this…you will not break me until I am broken…I hope that is soon…" Drago panted, his scales smoking slightly from the phaser's voltage.

"I will let you sleep again, no pain, if you tell me what I want to know."

"And, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Well…let's start with why you don't include Jade when you say you don't like mortals."

"She is more demon than you will ever know." He chuckled, only to be rewarded with a small jolt. "I answered the God damn question ass; you don't like the answer, too bad. GO CRY ABOUT IT!"

"She is _not_ a demon."

"I didn't say she was." Black scowled as Drago smirked with his eyes. His mouth was covered after all.

"Next question. Why did you save her?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." Black leaned in, and Drago leaned his head towards him, looking like he was going to whisper it, which he did.

"You see…"

"Yes?"

"Jade is my secret love slave. I have never seen such an ass in all my life!"

"DAMN YOU!" Drago laughed, even through the searing pain the phaser gave him. "Give me a straight answer. I have all day."

"Then get comfy, ass." But just as Black was about to retort, an agent walked in.

"Captain Black sir, Jade is all settled in her new room and I will be bringing her to her first training session tomorrow.

"Jade is HERE?" Drago yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Where is she? Is she alright? Did she get away? Is she harmed damn it?"

"And…why would that matter to a Dragon who hated mortals?" _Got you!_

"IS. SHE. HARMED. YOU. ASS. JOCKY!"

"I do not like the way you talk to me _lizard boy_. She is out of dangers way."

"BUT IS SHE HARMED!" Black was leaving so Drago shouted after him.

"No, she is perfectly fine…physically..."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"It appears…that she cared about you too. That is why I wanted to find out why you saved her, because then I might understand why she is so upset about your death."

"But I am not dead!"

"…she doesn't know that…"

"YOU BASTARD! I am going to **KILL YOU!"**

"…We will continue this another time…"

"WAIT! I will tell you!" Black turned back, shocked that Drago had changed his mind. He walked back, calmly and pulled up a chair.

"Yes?"

"On one condition."

"No."

"You don't even."

"Know what you're going to say? You want to see her, right?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"…let me see her."

"I can't do that."

"YES YOU CAN!" Drago seethed, pulling as much as he could against his restraints. "Let me see her."

"No. Her guardian has forbidden me from telling her of your existence."

"DAMN YOU CHAN!" Drago snarled…and stopped. He seemed to have calmed down and formulated his thoughts. "Get this muzzle off me, put me in a fire proof cell, a bed, out of these chains…and I will tell you."

"Tell me first."

"No."

"Then no deal."

"GRRRR!" Drago felt a jab in his side, a needle was there and he knew he had just been sedated. _Shit…_

"You will feel drowsy soon. Tell me now, and you will wake up with everything you just asked for…other than Jade.

"She…reminds me…of…" Black got up, trying to get the dying words of the almost asleep Drago.

"She reminds you of…who?"

"…reminds me…of…" Drago fell deep asleep and the pain subsided, replaced by a pleasant numb feeling.

"Damn!" Black stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Needing a drink of something very, very strong. "…me…"

Jade sat in the very middle of her large white bed. In a vice like grip she held her Mighty Moose, still wearing Drago's shirt. Tears soaked into the shoulder of her moose. But she didn't cry like she used to. There were no sobs or whimpers. Tears just silently fell down her face in the privacy of her room.

She sat there, in the dark, as the events of her last day of joy crashed with those cars. Where her spirit diminished along with Drago's mangled body. Her last moments of happiness died…along with Drago.

"It should have been me. Not you, me. I should be gone, not you. I saw the good in your eyes, I know I did. Right before…" tears streamed stronger and she became silent. Talking made it harder, it just made that horrid lump bigger in her throat and she found that silence soothed it. But not for long.

_I have my first training session tomorrow. I should get my rest…_

Jade closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. Sleep didn't claim her for a while, but luckily, her crying spent up a lot of energy, and she fell into a deep, empty sleep.


	5. Drago astral

_**Chapter 5**_

"Miss Chan? Miss Chan are you awake? Ah Miss Chan. Nice to see you ready." Jade was wearing a black all in one jump suit provided for her and nodded at the agent from the day before. She followed them to the training hall, were Black was waiting.

"Ready for a hard days training Jade?"

"Sure…why not…" Jade dropped to a fighting stance and prepared for anything.

The first thing she had to do was dodge a baseball machine that fired hard and fast balls at her. Then she had to avoid Black shooting at her with a paint gun. Then she had to run constantly for 3 hours without a break. Out of breath and tired, Black smiled. She was doing very well.

"Come on Jade, one more exercise. I want you to climb that wall and hit the buzzer before the time runs out. GO!" Jade ran at a large climbing wall that was as tall as Section 13.

_Got to keep going. Can't…give up._ Jade clawed at the wall, trying to find her next foot hold. Her hands could grip to anything, but her feet were another matter.

"Come on Jade, you are nearly there! You have 30 seconds left!"

"Damn!" she wasn't going to make it. At 15 seconds she had both hands on the top of the wall, but her legs slipped and she just dangled there.

"Come on Jade!" Black cheered, trying to motivate her.

"I…can't…"

"Now Jade. That is hardly the attitude of the constant thorn in my side now is it." Jade gasped. Crouched over the edge of the wall was a very healthy, very amused and smirking Drago.

"D…Drago?"

"Come on Jade. You'd think you saw a ghost." He pulled away and walked over to the buzzer. "Catch me if you can Jade."

"DRAGO!" Jade pulled herself up with all her strength and clawed over to the buzzer. She saw Drago leaning in front of the buzzer and reached out to touch him, to make sure he was real. In slow motion, she jumped at him, arm outstretched. But his smirking figure, winked at her and waved good bye. He faded out like a hollow projection and her hand didn't connect with his chest. Instead, it pressed hard on the buzzer and stopped the timer. Jade fell to her feet, tears falling from her face like waterfalls of remorse.

"Well done Jade. You beat the time with half a second to spare…Jade?"

"He…he was here. Drago…" she broke down into tears and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Drago…but he isn't here anymore Jade." Technically that was the truth. So he didn't find it hard saying it.

In the end, Black had to carry her back to her room and leave her there. She just cried over and over again, holding tightly to her mighty moose and sobbing continuously.

"I saw you." She looked deep into the flame on the tattered black shirt, forced down on her teddy. "I know I did. You were right there…"

"Drago!" Black stormed through security, who didn't stop their leader, and stood fuming in front of the flame proof cell. The walls were a plain white, so were the walls and bars (they were coated in a special none flammable coating) and there was no windows. Just the front bars where you could look in. other than the high-tech bars, it would look like a normal cell, with one bed and a bathroom round the corner. Drago demanded his privacy so they attached a bathroom out of sight.

On the single bed, Drago sat, fully healed thanks to the potion Uncle provided, in a lotus position. His eyes were closed and his claws were slightly interlocked in the middle of his lap. "Drago don't even pretend that you are asleep."

"I am not sleeping. I am meditating. There is a difference mortal."

"Yeah. You know something funny just happened today."

"Really? And why would I care about your mediocre day?"

"Because, you were in it."

"Daydreaming about me again Black? Just because you want me doesn't mean I will be your sex toy Black. But I am sure any of these mindless mortal drones will do anything you ask."

"Cut the crap Drago. You were in the training hall."

"I was what? I think you have been drinking way too much Earth coffee again Black. I have not left this damn cell since you put me here."

"Don't play with me Drago."

"I wouldn't dare."

"I bet you would prefer Jade."

"BACK OFF!"

"HA!" Captain Black got closer to the bars and smirked at The annoyed Dragon prince. "Hit a nerve I see."

"What do you want now mortal? You caused me pain; you let me almost die for your amusement, now you bore me."

"Why is Jade a touchy subject for you?"

"Sing a new tune mortal. This one is getting old."

"Fine, Dragon. I will ask another question."

"At last." Drago opened his eyes and looked dead at Black.

"Did you go to Jade today?"

"No. I was right here all day…and probably all last night too."

"I didn't mean. I give in. I am not in the mod for a round of beat about the bush with the Scaly Dragon."

"Me neither. I would have to be associated with you and a bush."

"Drago you!" Black seethed and ran off. Drago was just perfect at making him angry and he knew it.

"Mortals. So easy to torment." Drago closed his eyes again, determined to locate Jade.

"I saw you I did." Jade muffled into her pillow and felt a need in her bladder. She relieved herself and made her way back to the bed…but her Mighty Moose was missing! More importantly, Drago's shirt was missing! "What? I put it right here!" Jade started to pull the bed apart, searching for the Shirt wearing Moose.

"Try under the pillow."

"Thanks." Jade pulled the pillow up…and froze. "…Drago?"

"In the flesh. Well, not exactly." Jade turned around and saw Drago sat in her chair by the mirror and holding her Teddy. "So…my shirt has been reduced to the wardrobe of a stuffed Moose. I must say I preferred it when you wore it."

"Are you real?"

"No. I am an astral projection. After I erm…had a 'tiff' with my father…I absorbed his abilities by means of magical inheritance. So the Sheep talisman lets me leave my body and talk to you. But I am very much here."

"Are you alive?"

"Oh yes."

"You didn't die!" Jade smiled brightly and ran to him. she stopped just before him. "I can't touch you can I?"

"No. I am like a ghost. Speaking of which, does Black ever go out in the sun?"

"Probably not." Jade giggled. Tears seeped from the corners of her eyes. He was here, he was alive somewhere, he was ok.

"Now Jade. I do not like tears. Firstly, they confuse me."

"Oh?" she chuckled, sitting before him Indian style on the floor.

"Yes they do. You humans cry all the time. When you are confused, when you are sad, when you are happy, when you are nervous. You cry all the time. How am I supposed to understand you if you cry all the time? And then there is the fact that the tears do not suit your face." Drago smiled as Jade sniffled to stop her tears for him. for him.

"I will try and stop." She beamed up at him. "Hay! I didn't get to touch things when I was a ghost. How come you can?"

"I am a Demon with the natural ability in this area. If I want to, I can move anything like I could in my real body. As long as they are not alive of course. So this." He shook the moose. "Counts as not living. No matter how many times you shoved the rat talisman in it."

"He he. It worked though."

"Yes, I remember. He tried to 'Moose kick' and 'antler action' my ass."

"That was funny."

"Hay!" Drago pouted, and Jade smiled.

"But you did swat him away in the end didn't you."

"Yes I did." He stated rather smugly, making Jade laugh again. "You laugh a lot don't you?"

"Not a lot lately. But you make me laugh."

"Oh, thanks." He pouted again, and Jade waved her hands in defence.

"Oh no I didn't mean like you were a joke. I mean you are just good at making me laugh, you are a funny guy when you aren't trying to deep fry me…or making me watch as you die for me…" Jade's smile faded and her large golden eyes glistened.

"Well it's a damn good thing I am not dead then isn't it?" Jade still looked down though. "Hay!" he threw the Moose at her and she laughed instantly as it hit her face. "I will not have infernal tears you hear me. If you start crying, I will go back to my body."

"I won't. I am glad you let me know you are alive."

"Well, no thanks to your uncle, your great uncle, the sumo guy who hates fish and Black. They wanted you to think I was dead. That is why you didn't know I was alive, because they didn't tell you."

"What!" Jade stood up, fuming. "They all knew you were alive and didn't tell me!"

"Afraid so kiddo."

"I am going to kill them!"

"Oh know you don't." Drago pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped her in it. He them picked it up, with Jade inside, and held her close. "It will be much more fun for them to think you don't know of my existence and find me anyway."

"Where are you?"

"I am in a flame proof cell. I don't know where. But far from my old cell I know that."

"Ok. I could make a locator spell."

"You are full of surprises aren't you?"

"So are you. I thought you couldn't touch me?" Jade reached out to touch his chest, but her hand went straight through.

"I can't touch you, but I can touch the blanket you are wrapped in." he smirked down at her.

"What are you grinning at?"

"_You_ in _my _arms. Wrapped up in a blankie, all cuddled up to me."

"I have wanted you to hug me and tell me you are alright, and that everything is gonna be ok for so long." She cuddled up to him and could feel his body through the blanket. It was warm and reassuring.

"And I have wanted to do this for longer." He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He then threw the moose at her and chuckled at her 'Hey!' and 'cut it out!'. "Make me Jade."

"If you weren't an astral, thingy, I would."

"I bet you would." He snickered and turned his back to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Black is about to try and catch me out my body. I want to throw him off. But don't worry Jade." His form started to dissipate. "You will see me again, real soon." And he vanished.

Black was inside the cell, phaser in hand and ready to catch Drago off guard. He knew that Drago was doing something other than meditating, he knew it. He got a few feet closer…and…

"Black, I am not going to do anything for you while you hold that phaser, or when you drop it."

"I am not going to drop it Drago."

"Oh no?" Drago's tail whipped round and took Black's feet from under him. His grip on the phaser slipped and Drago's hand shot out to catch it. Even though his eyes were still closed.

He opened them and smirked at Black, on the floor and looking very annoyed.

"Very funny. Give back the phaser."

"No." he crushed it in his claws and couldn't hold back his snicker as Black ran out the cell, slamming the bars door behind him.

"I know you are up to something, and Uncle will find out just what tomorrow." Black stormed off and left Drago smirking. He smirked for hours, but mostly from thinking about Jade with that Moose antler hanging out her mouth from play fight they had.

"Soon Jade. Soon I will escape from this place and…you will be coming with me." he closed his eyes and returned to his actual meditation. Planning how to throw the oldest Chan off his scent.

AN: hi. I think it is only fair I list the people who reviewed me in the past reviews.

Spleef

Shero

Dragonlover1

Senda san

And Deawen98.

Oh our family is growing! Lol.

Review and your name will be added or re-added lol.

From

Draguna


	6. If only she was a little older

_**Chapter 6**_

"Good morning old man."

"Hello Drago."

"Thanks for the little pick me up you gave me. It worked wonders."

"I didn't do it for you."

"Don't tell me."

"Jade."

"I said don't tell me. Are you def as well as senile?"

"AIYAAA!"

"OUCH!" Drago rubbed his shoulder as it smocked from a Chi blast. Uncle just sat in a lotus position across from Drago, who was also sat this way. One hand rested on his knee and the other had an extended, glowing blowfish in his hands. "Stupid decrepit Chan and his fixation with fish…"

"Hatcha! Uncle heard that!"

"You were meant to old man." Drago closed his eyes and returned to meditation, trying to ignore Uncle.

"Look at Uncle when he is talking to you!" another Chi blast left the fish, for Drago to bat it away with his tail.

"I do not wish to smell you any longer. Leave and take your stench with you."

"AIYAA! Uncle can not stand Drago's foul mouth and disrespect!" Uncle got up and tried to storm off. But Black just pulled him back.

"Please Uncle. He is up to something and we need to know what."

"Uncle knows what he is up to. he is a foul mouthed, antisocial, over sized lizard demon boy that is driving Uncle up the wall. AFTER ONLY 5 MINUETS!"

"He he." Drago chuckled as battle of wits broke out between Black and Uncle. Uncle winning of course.

"Uncle is leaving!"

"Wait, please don't…go." Uncle slammed the door to the cell area before Black even finished his sentence and was already down the hall before he could go after him. Black turned to Drago. "I bet you think you are funny don't you."

"I _have_ been told I can be quite the funny guy, when I want to be."

"Well that wasn't funny! I will find out what you did yesterday! I swear it!"

"Keep cursing. It's all you mortals are good for."

"Even Jade?"

"I do not class her as a mortal anymore." _Not since I put the horse and dog talisman powers in her before the cars fell. That's why I couldn't heal myself damn it…good thing I got the powers back yesterday or the Chans would have noticed something. But Jade is still not mortal…not for long…_

"Drago. I don't know what to do with you…oh yes I do!" Black walked over to the desk and ordered him men to lock down the area after he left. "I will leave you alone, to go mad in this cell. The silence treatment should make you talk to me soon enough."

"I will not be alone. You have cameras."

"Not anymore." Black shot the surveillance cameras until there was nothing but broken plastic on the floor. "See how you like that!"

_stupid fool. Getting him angry…makes him do exactly what I want. He he. he just walked straight into my plan, perfect. _

Drago closed his eyes and pretended that Black wasn't there. And soon enough, black and all the other agents they usually watched him left him in a large locked room with his cell in the back. _Perfect…_

"Jade?"

"Yep what's up!" Jade jumped out her room and onto the couch. She wore her black regulation combats and…Drago's freshly cleaned shirt. Underneath that she had a black, long sleeved, skin tight shirt. so other than her face and hands, she was covered in black from head to foot. Even her trainers were black.

"Jade. You seem…happier today. How are you feeling?"

"Amazing. I got a real good nights sleep. You? How do _you_ sleep at night?" She scowled, but her back was to him so he didn't see it.

"Great."

"I figured as much…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's time for your academic lessons. We have our teacher downstairs and he is waiting for you."

"Cool." Jade jumped up and walked past him.

"Jade?...where did you get that shirt?"

"I have had it a long time. But usually my Mighty Moose wares it."

"It looks like…"

"Downstairs you said?"

"…oh yeah. In the main hall."

"Right. Later." Jade ran down the hall and down the stairs. This was nothing new to the agents at work. By now they were used to Jade whizzing around with a huge, warm grin on her face. That twinkle that had left her eyes, glistened even brighter as she jumped down a flight of stairs onto the back of an agent and off to the middle if the main room. "Agent Jade awaiting lesson."

"Well Miss Chan. Follow me to the prep room. We will be using that for lessons. First, maths."

"Owwww!" She groaned. Jade hated, HATED, maths.

"Oh it isn't that bad."

"Yes it bloody is. I remember torching the last 30 of my maths teachers. And that was before we even got started." Jade looked over her shoulder, and Drago was stood behind her. He had his arms folded over his chest and was scowling. "Hate maths…"

"Me too." She whispered. He winked at her and they walked, side by side after the teacher.

This man had a large D stomach, a brown toupee, a bright yellow tie, a brown suit, black suede shoes, a large brown leather briefcase and a face like a smacked arse. He had beady little black eyes and a large, ogre worthy nose and small glasses.

"Here we are Miss Chan."

"Her name is Jade, tubby." Jade couldn't hold a giggle, and the teacher turned round to eye her suspiciously.

"Was there something funny about what I said Miss Chan?" _Great. This teacher already doesn't like me._

"No sir." Jade hung her head and followed him into the room. She took a seat and Drago sat next to her. The teacher stood at the front of the room and holoprojector machine.

"Man. If I wasn't immortal, I would die or boredom here. And he hasn't even started yet." Jade giggled again, and Drago smirked.

"Miss Chan! What is so funny?"

"Nothing sir."

"Nothing but the way he thinks he is a large piece of brown carpet. And even Hsi Wu would be blinded by the colour of that tie." Jade broke out into a fit of laughter and almost fell off the chair.

"MISS CHAN! REMAIN SILENT!"

"Jade, tell him to shut his mouth."

"How about _you _shut your mouth." She directed at Drago, who raised an eyebrow at her. But only she could see or hear Drago, so…

"Miss Chan I have never been so insulted in my life!"

"I am sorry! I didn't mean you I." she scowled at Drago and looked back to the teacher. "It won't happen again sir."

"It better not!"

For an hour Drago sulked and wouldn't look at her. He was making her laugh and she spat at him!

"And what is the value of X if Y5 and X2y?"

"10?"

"Very good Jade. Well. Now we can move onto the next topic."

"Yes." Jade cheered.

"Now, History. He pulled up a picture of a large red Chinese dragon. "Now in the past, people of China used to believe that Dragons existed…" Drago raised an eyebrow and growled loudly.

"That isn't even how dragons looked!" Jade shot him a death glare and looked back to her teacher.

"But we all know they didn't."

"What! BULLSHIT!" Drago stood up, temper flaring. "Doesn't he know anything! He works for this damn place and doesn't even know about me! Or Shendu or the eight immortals or."

"SO!" Jade shouted, cutting him off. "What has this to do with history sir?" she asked politely.

"We are going myths and legends Jade."

"MYTHS! LEGENDS! Like FUCK! This is insulting!" Drago looked like he was going to throw something or break something, so Jade intervened.

"Dragons aren't myths." Drago stopped dead, slowly turned to face Jade.

"I beg your pardon Miss Chan?"

"I said, Dragons aren't myths. Or legends. And my name is Jade."

"Miss Chan. Are you trying to tell me…you believe in dragons?"

"I don't believe in them."

"Good."

"I've met one. There is no believing to do with it. I _know_ they exist."

"Miss Chan. There are no such things as Dragons. They are myths and fables told to little children and used to make movies and TV shows. They are actually dinosaur bones that were found in times where imaginations were wild. Thus, the Dragon was born."

"No, sir, I have met at least two different Dragons. One is my friend." Drago smiled and returned to his seat. The smug look on his face made Jade smile to herself.

"Thanks Jade." She nodded to him and stood up.

"I am sorry sir. But I would like you to take back that Dragons don't exist, or I am leaving."

"Way to go Jade! Nice balls." Drago chuckled and stood up, ready to leave.

"Miss Chan you are not going anywhere. And I will not lie."

"Then take back what you said and then no one is lying."

"You are the one lying Miss Chan. It is common knowledge that Dragons do not exist."

"That's it." Drago picked up the chair and threw it at the wall. It smashed and made the teacher wet himself…literally…

"AAA!"

"Oh you better be afraid of me!" Jade said, trying to draw his attention.

"That was you!" The teacher pointed at her with an extended finger, shaking like a shivering wreak.

"Oh yeah! Now take it back before I…" she looked around. "Break that desk in two with my mind!" she gave Drago a quick look and he looked eager to break something.

"You wouldn't dare! AAA!" Drago launched forwards and smashed the desk in two with one chop.

"Easy." Drago chuckled, walking back to Jade.

"Easy." She mimicked, making Drago chuckle again.

"You are a freak!" the teacher ran out and Jade broke down into a laughing fit.

"I'm a freak!" she chuckled, holding her sides. "That was fun. Did you see him wet himself?"

"I did. And thanks."

"What for? You did all the cool stuff." Jade straightened up and wiped away a tear.

"Not the really cool stuff. You did that. When you stuck up for Dragons…thanks…"

"Hay, I stick up for my friends."

"Friends…" Drago put his hand on her shoulder…and she felt it.

"Hey, I can feel that."

"I am touching your clothes, I can't touch your skin, but I can your clothes."

"Hay!" Jade pulled a pair of gloves out her pocket and put them on. Drago knelt on one knee, smiling as Jade ran her hands over his face. The gloves were spandex and skin tight, very thin, so she could feel his face through the gloves. "You're scaly."

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed." She chuckled, her eyes bright and beaming up at him.

"No problem."

If there was an on looker, they would say 'awwww' at the sight of the Dragon prince, on one knee with his hands on Jade's hips and Jade on her tip toes, her hands tracing his face with her small hands. Even Drago was smiling generally, and Jade had the biggest smile spread over her features. "Drago? What do we do now?"

"What do _you_ want to do now?"

"…I want to find you…"

"Well. You can't do that just yet…but later is very much a possibility."

"Promise?"

"Yes. But what do you want to do now?"

"How about escape before that carpet man tells Black. Could you leave the base?"

"Of course. Do you have somewhere in mind?" Drago stood up and folded his arms, but was still smiling.

"Have you ever been…to a mall?"

"What's a mall?"

"Oh, that's a mall." Drago had one eyebrow raised as Jade ran ahead to the front doors.

"Come on Drago!" Jade ran inside and Drago sighed. "Why do I feel like I am about to be taken on a rugrats ride?" He growled and ran after her. Jade took him into almost every shop in existence. Shoes, hats, bags, shirts, allsorts of clothes including a leather shop. Though, though out the trip, Drago had to be grateful that Jade didn't like makeup. And what surprised him was that Jade always looked back to make sure he wasn't feeling left out.

"Do you need any new threads?"

"Well..." _My clothes are soaked in blood and singed…_

"Well, I happen to have Uncle Jackie's Visa."

"Oh Jade you bad girl." Drago chuckled and was now determined to get a debt up for the middle aged Chan. That would bite _and_ be a none violent way to get at least _some_ revenge. So he wore a smile and Jade took him to get a new set of clothes. First a leather jacket that he would rip the arms off later. Then some black material that he would morph into his usual attire. Then there were the black trousers, he took some material from the back of the store while Jade distracted them, by burping every letter of the alphabet, and made his own trousers. Then he made his shirts from the material they bought (with Jackie's card no less) and gave Jade three sets. To match him of course. They then bought lots of red sashes and Drago stole a small leather coat for Jade. They got out the building and onto the roof (curtsy of Drago and his ability to float if he wishes in astral form) and went over what they bought.

"I don't remember buying this…"

"Yes you did. I put it on the pile when you weren't looking."

"Oh, ok…is that…for me!"

"Now we can match. And I expect you to wear this all the time. Especially since I intend to teach you everything I know."

"Really! Cool! I'll get changed."

"Ok." Jade tapped her foot on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Drago raised his eyebrow from his sitting position.

"I am going to get changed now."

"Fine." Drago leaned against the wall of the next building, getting very confused from the look he was getting from Jade.

"I'm waiting."

"For…what?"

"Drago I am going to get changed. You _need_ to _turn around_."

"Jade, you have nothing that I haven't seen before. Besides, how old are you?"

"…13…"

"Well then. You are a child. Why would I be interested in that way?" Jade turned around, stung by his words. He didn't like her in that way…

"O oh of course. I know that. I just…still…"

"Oh fine! I will turn around. Happy?"

"Thanks." Jade frowned as she changed into her new clothes. "I'm done."

"At last. Females, they take ages." Drago turned back round…and saw a very adult looking Jade. The black shirt he made to accommodate for her being female, unlike the shirt she got from him. So he could see the start of breasts and a slightly curvy waist...

"Yeah." Jade raised an eyebrow as Drago's mouth opened slightly. "Drago?"

"Mm?" he looked up out of his daze and shook it off. "What else can we do in this mortal world?"

"Well…we could go for a walk until we decide. After this morning, I really don't want to be going back to section 13 just yet."

"Very well. Miss Jade Chan." Drago bowed and offered her his hand.

"Why thank you Mister Drago…do you have a second name?"

"Yes." He hooked arms with her and helped her down the side of the mall.

"Well? What is it then?"

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce it."

"Oh…never mind then." She chuckled. But just then.

"JADE LOUISA CHAN!"

"O oh…" Jade turned round to see Jackie running down the alley and towards them. But Drago couldn't stop smirking.

"Louisa?" He mocked, holding his sides as he burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up." She stomped her foot on the floor, going into a famous Jade Chan tantrum.

Jackie reached her and didn't look too pleased.

"Jade! I have just got off the phone with Captain Black and he says that you scared off the tutor! Is this true?"

"…define scare?"

"How about, cause the poor man to need anti depressant pills?"

"…"

"Well?" Jackie tapped his foot and Jade looked to Drago. He shrugged and looked towards her uncle.

"…maybe a little…"

"Oh Jade! That's it! You are grounded!" Drago chuckled and whispered into her ear…cheering her up.

"No I'm not. I don't live with you anymore." Jade grabbed her bags and ran for it. Jackie almost caught her, but a trash can suddenly tipped over from the side of the alley and sent him to the floor. Strange this was, it was at the other side of the ally…so how did it get from one side, to the other?

No matter, he had lost her now anyway.

Jade panted, out of breath and bags all around her. when Drago finally walked up to her, she looked to him.

"Took you long enough."

"I had a Chan to dispose of. Need a hand?" all the bags lifted off the ground, and hovered into the fixed phone booth.

"Rooster power?"

"I prefer the term, levitation to rooster, but yes." Jade chuckled after him, as they squeezed in with the bags. Jade was very impressed. She managed to get all her things to her room, hide them and lay in a star on the bed before she heard a knock on the door.

"JADE!"

"I believe Captain Black is at the door Jade."

"I bet you find this real funny don't you?" they both chuckled as Jade opened the door.

She had never seen Captain black looking as miffed in his entire life.

"Jade." He said sternly.

"Let me explain. He called me a lair and."

"And you used the Ox and Rooster talismans to scare him." he smiled, shocking her. "Of course I figured it out Jade. Although, our cameras have no evidence that you took them, but you must have. Right?"

"Yeah, sorry." she forced a smile. "I really didn't like him all that much."

"Still, I don't want you doing anything like that again. For that…I am supposed t punish you." Jade heard Drago begin to snarl, and walk towards them.

"If he so much as breaths on you funny, I am going to tear out his throat!" she tried to hide her smile, but failed.

"Something funny Jade?"

"No sir. But please don't punish me. I promise to behave…a little more."

"Fine. But you are confined to your room. You just lost your freedoms."

"Ok, bye." She closed the door and locked it. When she heard the muffled foot steps leaving, she sighed and smiled to Drago. He was sat on her bed with a huge smile on his face.

"Nice way to get rid of him Jade. Come here my little gem." She didn't know why, but she started to feel dizzy and light headed again. But why? All he did was give her a nick name. as she drew closer, she saw him frown. "Damn, Black is trying to poke around my cell again. I will see you later Jade."

"Promise?" she gave him pleading eyes, and he smiled.

"I give you my word." He slowly vanished, leaving her to get her rest for the next day. She just knew she would have to have a new teacher the next day. She just hopped that they weren't as bad as Mr pee his pants.

Black ordered the machines to open the bolt doors, and he walked inside. He looked to Drago's cell, and saw him 'meditating' again.

"Black?" Drago opened his eyes, wearing a scowl as usual. "I thought I could smell old cabbage…" Black crinkled his nose in anger, but forced a smile.

"Good day to you too Drago. So…how has your punishment been for you so far?" he looked as smug as Shendu when he thought he had won. Ha, fat chance.

"I am sooo depressed. I just want to tell you anything you want to know, after one day." He said sarcastically. Black scowled again and walked up to the bars.

"Why you! Listen lizard boy, tell me what I want to know!" Drago saw him pull out a phaser. "Why did you save Jade?" Drago smiled, closed his eyes and sang a song he heard Jade sing before Black came in to her room.

"I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.   
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
that world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.   
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.   
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us   
(Watching Us)  
and they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away. yeahaahh...ooouuhh" when he finished, Black looked livid. "Oh, are you still here?" with a colourful word fit, Black left Draco to chuckle to himself. _It is just so easy to get to him. Pathetic mortal. _

Drago closed his eyes again, and thought of Jade. When she had closed the door, looking so hot in those black clothes, his shirt, the growing outlines of a womanly figure…he almost lost all control. He forgot he was only astrally there. It was a good thing to. Because she was way, way, WAY to young for the thoughts that had started to swing through his filthy mind. And you had to worry what he was thinking, when it made him, Drago, grin madly. _Too bad she isn't a little older…I couldn't have taught her so much…_

AN: Draguna here. Sorry I haven't written in a while. But I am back and hope to turn out chapters a lot more regularly now. I hope you liked it and yes, the Drago and Jade lovin' is coming real soon.

It's a promise.

From

Draguna


	7. Jack pot

Chapter 7

For the next few months, Jade's life was perfect.

Her day went a little like this.

She woke up to see Drago's grinning face.

They had a pillow fight or whatever they got their hands on that wouldn't cause Jade harm.

She went to break fast and scowl to herself when Drago looked at the female (good looking) agents.

He would apologise.

She would have her agent lessons and _somehow_ pass them all with a cheeky smile on her face.

She would have her lunch while Drago snarled about his most recent run in with Black, or the 'fudge packer' as he liked to call him. That always made jade laugh.

Then she would return to her room and laugh, play games, have fun verbal spars with Drago and talk. These were the times when they learned the most about each other. When they were alone and with no interruptions. Jade learnt a lot about Drago. She learned about how he was half human, his mother unknown to him. how his father had made his life a quoted 'fucking nightmare and strife for me to just survive the day without that marmite minor or a school master kicking my ass, burning me, or those few, pleasant times when dear old dad would practice his more 'user unfriendly' magics on my hide. Fucking retard…'

But Drago learned just as much as Jade did, if not more. He had to chuckle as he learned how Jade actually got involved in the constant struggle that was the Chan's day to day life. All the way back with Valmont and the first round of the talismans. He understood how controlling her parents were in China, Jackie so mothering (or annoying as she put it) Uncle so deranged and manic, Tohru when he tried to gut her and then almost had a fit when she told him about their 'carbs are the enemy' work out sessions where she would take him around San Francisco for a 'light jog'. He had to admit that he found it rather refreshing that he could just sit down and talk with someone, who wanted to listen to him. Not be tolerant, but interested and understanding. And Jade loved how Drago didn't try to sugar coat…anything because of her age. His language was very colourful at times and his sexual innuendoes increased. Never towards her (not that that upset her…yeah…right…) but he treated her like the adult that she had been constantly telling everyone she was. She was nearly 14! How more adult can you get!

But today didn't go like 'every other day' like they had for the last few months.

Jade fluttered her eyes open and gasped as she looked directly into the red ones of her best friend.

"Morning My little Gem." He chuckled softly, and stroked her cheek. "Happy birthday." She gasped even louder when she realised that it was her birthday. With the whirlwind of her new budding friendship, and the lack of family and other friends in proximity, she had forgotten all about her own birthday! Drago grinned even more as he saw her big, honey eyes light up and shine at him, and her moth bloom into a beautiful smile. "I got you something."

"You did?" she sat up, not embarrassed that she was only in her Pj's. He had seen her like this often enough. "But I didn't ask for anything."

"Oh, yes you did." he chuckled, like a cat who most certainly got the cream. Months ago you did."

"I can't remember that?" she smiled. From the twinkle in his eye, she knew he was up to something. Something, she would definitely like.

"Here." Something heavy entered her lap, and she looked it over.

"But isn't this…Uncle's blow fish?" She raised a brow, and looked to him. "I asked for Uncle's blow fish? Now I cant remember doing that."

"No, you didn't ask for that." he chuckled and jumped off the bed. he seemed to be skipping across the room to her drawers. She blushed but didn't protest as he threw things from her draws. Her face looked like a tomato when he threw her underwear at her. especially her lacy, petite bra. He turned, humming a tune to himself as she changed. As usual, she wore her smaller flame shirt that was jagged around the rims and edges, exposed her left shoulder, her black jeans, her black fingerless gloves, and her present from Drago when they first went shopping. A smaller, but identical version of his leather coat. It had the sleeved torn off too.

"Ok chuckles, why are you singing like you just won an all excess pass to moose world for a month?"

"Ooo, we can do that later if you like." She raised a brow, and walked closer. "But first, you birthday present." He crouched down and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "Come here my little Gem. Time to come and get me."

"But you are locked in a cell…right?"

"Right. how clever you are my little pupil." He grinned and pulled on her sides, hugging her closer, and making her face the door like a teacher. "But not for looooonnnnnngggg." He sang and her face lit up immediately.

"I know what you mean now!" Jade giggled madly. "You want me to free you, right?" he grinned even more (if possible) and nodded. "So that is what you meant. When you said I asked for this. I asked to see you, the real you when I first found out that you were alive. Oh my god Drago!" Jade sheathed the tail of the magical fish in her belt, wrapped a towel around him and hugged him furiously. "This is the best gift you could ever give me!"

"I was hoping you would say that." they stood in silence for a moment, simply looking into each other's eyes…and he let it slip. "When I get us out of here, I am going to kiss you." He didn't even falter when she gasped and blushed furiously. But she didn't seem to object… "Come, the sooner you find me, the sooner I can touch that soft skin of yours." Yes, now she beamed up at him. "Even though your skin covers that pain-in-the-arse of yours." She chuckled at his smirk, and they left.

Jade looked left to right all the time to see if any of the agents had noticed that she was going the wrong way, or that she smelt of fish. As her eyes darted at a maximum security door, Drago stopped, grabbed her sleeve and yanked her inside a cupboard with him, looking out of the door gap. There, stood Captain Black, holding a cup of coffee and talking to one of the guards. "Now Jade, I will have to distract the guards and piss Black off enough to make him take the guards away. Then, sneak past them and I will instruct you then. You will have to chant for me Pauk mie con cha."

"But." But he was gone.

Jade watched through the ajar door, looking as Black seemed to grit his teeth at a sound that came from behind the large steel door with so many bolts, she couldn't count them all in fear she would miss what ever instructions she was waiting for.

"How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late 

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel   
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed   
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)   
I know you're wondering when!"

"Alright Drago. This is not a pop song recruitment centre." He said sternly.

"What? Don't you like my singing? I thought you kind likes theatrics?"

"I am not Gay Drago, stop saying I am." He was getting enough nervous glances as it is.

"But I feel like singing today." He grinned at the scarlet veins that popped in Black's eyes. _Not much further now. Just push a little more._ "I have learned an appreciation of your mortal music."

"I notice you like Nickelback. Jade likes them too."

"I know. I stole her walkman once. Love them." _so that is where my walkman went._ Jade made a mental note to remind him of it later… just then Drago burst out into song again. He sounded remarkably like the actual singer. She would have to tell him that later too. "Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'   
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story   
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle   
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no

Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no"

"Drago stop that singing! You are supposed to be in torture, not having the time of your life…unless you are cracking up at last! Victory!" Black jumped in the air and ran at his men. "Quick. We have to get Uncle and get the information from Drago while we can. Hurry! Everyone!" and just as Drago had predicted, they all left. Although she could hear the singing, she couldn't actually see Drago through the wall.

"What did he say to chant again...Pauk mie con cha? I hope this works." She pulled the blow fish from her hip and she began to chanted as it began to glow…blue? Wasn't that Dark Chi? Great, Jade was using Dark Chi at leisure. But it would be worth it. Jade walked down the corridors and hall ways, ducking and hiding around corners as agents walked past her. They were all following an ecstatic Cap Black. The thick door swung open after glowing blue…and she saw a large corridor? Wait, she had heard Drago like he was just on the other side. How was this possible?

She realised, she was helping a wanted, dangerous Dragon Demon prince escape underneath the noses of all the J team. All her family and friends had forgiven her for giving Drago all of the Demon chi before, but if she freed him this time…Her breathing got faster as the blowfish tugged her further and further into the complex, down more and more stairs and going deeper underground. She finally saw a room with large locks on the bolts and no way in. "Now what?"

"Jade?" She looked behind her and saw astral Drago.

"I'm here."

"Good. I knew you would be. Now, close your eyes." Jade closed her eyes and felt really strange. Something was flowing through her arms and making her head feel slightly dizzy. "Chun pa tsou." The words left her lips, but she didn't say them.

"Jade!" She span round and saw Jackie running towards her.

"Back off Chan!" _Wait! I didn't say that!_

_no, I did Jade._

_Drago! You're in my head! Why? How?_

_that doesn't matter. Relax. Let me take control of your body._

_But!_

_Do you trust me Jade?_

…_Yes. _

"Jade, what are you doing!"

"Jade isn't here Chan. And soon, neither will I!" Jade turned back to the wall and chanted again before Jackie could stop her. "Chun pa tsou!" the blowfish shot from her hands and exploded against the wall.

_see you on the other side Jade._

"Jade? What did you do!" Jackie pinned her arms to her side, and she regained control of her body in a wave of cold. "Jackie?"

"Oh, you're back. Thank God." Jackie held her tightly…but she didn't hold him back. "Jade?"

"You lied to me."

"What?" Jade pulled away and looked to the hole in the wall. But the fish looked to have made a hole in some bars too…

"Aww. I hope I'm not interrupting anything Chan!" Drago's nostrils flared and smoke started to flow fro his mouth.

"Drago!"

"Don't act surprised Chan. Jade knows you kept the truth from her. That you lied to her." Drago walked over to Jade, who was running towards him.

"Jade! Come back here!"

"NO!" Jade saw at once that she would have to make a choice. Jackie or Drago. She stood between them and thought hard.

"Come on Jade, come back here and we will put Drago back in his cell." Jade looked to her uncle, and then to Drago. He smiled at her, making her heart flutter and he reached with one hand.

"Come on my little Gem. Time to go." Jade didn't budge and let Drago put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready for some fun?" Jade looked to her palling Uncle, and back to Drago.

She had made her choice.

"Yes. Yes I am." Drago roared in joy and laughter, before lifting Jade up and holding her close. Very possessively.

"Jade!"

"I'm fine Jackie. I am safe. Don't come after me or else." Drago chuckled and nuzzled her neck, taking in all her scent.

"Good choice Jade. My precious little Gem." Oh yes, he had become quite attached to her. Can't you tell?

His eyes radiated heat and Jade hid her face in his chest, feeling his pecks beneath and out of view. But she heard his chuckle. "How would you stuffed little friend say? Up up and away!" with his heat beam eyes he blasted a large whole in the roof, and rocketed through it, holding Jade tightly to his chest.

Jade watched as her family, her old life grew ever smaller. Like ants Jackie ran around on the floor, panicking like the very creature she was comparing him to.

They kept flying for a long time. Neither of them said anything until Drago landed on the roof of a large story of flats, and looked to her. "So, me and you. Living together." He smiled. "I have just the place in mind." He reached out with a claw, and ripped a portal in the air before them. it shone with a mixture of good, and bad chi as seen from the golden rays and the dark, smoky tendrils as they liked at the normal realm. "My world Jade." He put her on her feet, held her arms and looked her in the eyes. Those eyes that had looked upon him with the utmost admiration for so long. "If you step through here with me Jade, I might never let you go. But I am giving you the choice. I can return you to your uncles if you wish…or I can make you a princess like you deserve!" he seemed to rub her arms again and looked longingly at her. "I want to cherish you like your foolish uncles never did. Teach your magics that they wouldn't dare to and never would; I want to…care for you. I have my own castle Jade, and we can live there. I am a Dragon/Demon prince after all. I could offer you anything your heart desires. And that is a promise."

"Anything my heart desires?" she blushed slightly, but he didn't notice. He was still hooked that she might be hooked on coming with him.

"Anything and everything." She looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he roared again, loving his luck.

"Happy birthday Jade." He held her hand and they walked up to the portal, but he stopped her just before they entered. "I do believe I have forgotten something."

"Oh?" his eyes twinkled with the alien light again, as he lowered to one knee.

"Yes. I did say that once I got us out of here…" One claw lifted her chin, and the other hand snaked around onto her back. "…I would give you something. Can you remember what that was Jade? My stunning little Gem." He could tell from his behaviour that Mating season was drawing ever closer. As was his lips to hers. She was so young, he kept telling himself. So very, very young. But he couldn't stop himself. Something, whether that be the impending mating season that all Demons had to endure, or because this was Jade, how he had grown so close to, he couldn't decide. In the end it might have been both. But as Jade parted her lips ever so slightly, he closed his eyes and felt the last shreds of his self restraint ebb away. He was so close, their breaths mixed and he wanted ever so much to just dart out with his tongue and taste the delights of the one who had freed him.

"A Kiss?"

"Jack pot."


	8. the kiss and the promise

Chapter 8

"Happy birthday Jade." He held her hand and they walked up to the portal, but he stopped her just before they entered. "I do believe I have forgotten something."

"Oh?" his eyes twinkled with the alien light again, as he lowered to one knee.

"Yes. I did say that once I got us out of here…" One claw lifted her chin, and the other hand snaked around onto her back. "…I would give you something. Can you remember what that was Jade? My stunning little Gem." He could tell from his behaviour that Mating season was drawing ever closer. As was his lips to hers. She was so young, he kept telling himself. So very, very young. But he couldn't stop himself. Something, whether that be the impending mating season that all Demons had to endure, or because this was Jade, how he had grown so close to, he couldn't decide. In the end it might have been both. But as Jade parted her lips ever so slightly, he closed his eyes and felt the last shreds of his self restraint ebb away. He was so close, their breaths mixed and he wanted ever so much to just dart out with his tongue and taste the delights of the one who had freed him.

"A Kiss?"

"Jack pot."

He almost whispered as his scaly, but smooth lips sealed against hers. They were smaller than his, but just as willing. Jade had never been as red as her hands rested on his shoulders. She had no idea what she was doing, but Drago sure as hell did. _His_ clawed hands had found her ass very easily and aided with his tail, pulled her against him and wrapped his three limbs around her, holding her in place. He then smoothed his lips sensually over hers, making her gasp at these new feelings. She traced his face with her hands, hearing him moan against her. Then she froze as something hot and wet slithered from through his lips, and seeped between hers. She closed her eyes again, and leaned into him. She mimicked his movements pretty well, moving her head to one side as he did the other, opening her lips to let him explore the cavern of her mouth. When she finally whimpered, melting into the kiss, it deepened even more. He stood up, wrapping her small legs around him, his tail around her waist, one arm around her back and the other hand held the back of her neck. Jade became braver, as is her character, and licked at his tongue with hers. He growled in approval, and one hand slipped up the back of her shirt. The hand on the back of her neck roamed through her hair, pulling her deeper into his mouth as if trying to eat her. It was perfect, so very perfect. Jade's world turned upside down and focused on the pinnacle that was Drago. Neither noticed when Jackie jumped out of a black hawk, and Uncle followed with Tohru.

"JADE!" Drago tore away from her, his lips still wet from her saliva, as he glared murder at whoever had interrupted him.

"Chan." He spat with so much Venom, it could have wounded.

"How dare you touch her like that! She is only a little girl!"

"I am 14! You didn't even remember my birthday!"

"Jade, this isn't the time for this. Just get over here if you can, ok?"

"You will not take her from me!" Drago turned and ran to the portal, and bounced off it. "You sealed it.

"Hacha!" Uncle said, and then started to chant. Drago knew what he was doing, and turned to Jade.

"Jade, I think the old bat is about to seal me in my old world. And I can't stop him now he has begun chanting."

"What!"

"I, I can't take you with me now. I am sorry…" he closed his eyes, and even Jackie looked up at them. Drago was on one knee, and Jade in tears, hugging him.

"No! don't leave me Drago!"

"I, I will always be with you Jade." He hugged her tightly, and Jackie saw a tear fall down his face. The wind picked up, and a huge portal with a door on it appeared, with the same insides as the portal that Drago summoned. "Just, stay safe and be yourself. Live Jade, I told you that before and I mean it now. Live your own life, make your own choices."

"Drago down leave me!" Jade clung to him.

"The only thing is Jade." He smirked and whispered in her ear. "If I go this way, the old bat doesn't know that his spell is only temporary. You are 14 today, right?"

"Yeah, you know that."

"Then when you are 16, come here. I will be waiting for you."

"But!"

"For your 14th birthday Jade, I give you a promise. That I will make you're my princess." He hugged her tightly and took a deep breath of her hair, memorising her scent. He lowered to her ear and whispered again. "And for your 16th birthday, I will make you that, and my bride." Jade gasped as she felt him lose his corporealness, as he lifted towards the portal. "Remember Jade!" he shouted as he was sucked into the portal.

"I will! I swear I will!" she shouted back, never tearing her eyes form his as the door of the portal, slammed shut on him.

It was only after a good 15 minutes of silence, before Jackie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jade?"

"Fuck off." She spat at him, pushing him away.

"Jade!"

"Don't you look all innocent at me! you knew! You _knew_ Drago was alive, after he saved me, and you didn't tell me! you let me think he was dead! You let me mourn for him and feel so low." She sobbed, holding her own chest as if her heart was being ripped from it. "I hater you! I will never forgive you!" Jade let streams of tears fall down her face, as she ran away. she then bumped into Captain Black, who looked very sheepish. "And you can SHOVE your agent job UP your ass!" Jade punched him in the gut hard, and ran down the steps and all the way back to the shop, where she locked herself in her room and cried her eyes out.

Over Drago.

Again.

"Well…it appears Drago has rubbed off on her…" Black sighed as everyone thought they had done the right thing, but couldn't help but feel guilty. They had done the right thing…right?

AN: next chapter is in two years time, so watch out for the big reunion and wow are you I for a treat. The real lovin', is comin'! lol!

From

Draguna


	9. Run

Chapter 9

"Is everything ready?"

"Hacha! Uncle is still mixing the icing!"

"Oh Uncle!" Viper rolled her eyes as she checked on the oven. "That should have been ready 15 minutes ago!"

"Do not rush Uncle! The cake shall be ready in a matter of moments…" he poked the side, and then held his chin. "…it Uncle was to add tears of alligator…"

"No Uncle." Viper put her hands on her hips. "We are not mixing a potion or remedy here, we are making a birthday cake. Remember what that is Uncle? It's a cake given to someone for their birthday, and made from a cookery book. _That_ cookery book. Just think of it as the 'spell ingredients' for an oni mask potion."

"Aiyaa! Pushy niece in law is telling Uncle what to do in his own kitchen!" Uncle complained to Jackie, as he walked in.

"She is usually right though Uncle." He chuckled, and walked up behind Viper. "Aren't you honey." He kissed her cheek sweetly, and put a bag on the middle table. "I can't believe she is 16. to think she came here a mischievous little girl, and now she is…"

"A lonely young woman." Viper finished for him, and everyone sighed. "Where did we go wrong? She was so happy…then…she just changed…"

"When we banished Drago." Tohru sighed as he entered, bags of party things in his arms. "Two years ago today, we banished him. On her birthday…"

"We had to Tohru. He is bad, evil dragon demon prince who tried to turn this world inside out last time he was on this plain. What were we to do?"

"We could have given him another chance." Viper pulled a large pizza out of the oven, and put it on the table. Jackie pulled a large original, limited edition Mighty Moose and a free ticket to audition as the stunt mighty moose on stage show. They thought this would be the perfect gifts for her. Viper personally got her 100 dollars to go shopping with, and Uncle and Tohru agreed to train her with Good Chi magic.

"Well, we did what we did and I think we did the right thing." Jackie tried to cheer everyone else up. "So let's not be down about it on Jade's birthday. Being down, will only hurt her."

"Not likely." Jade then walked in, and saw what they were doing.

"Jade!" they all tried to jump in the way of the food and gifts, but it didn't make a difference. Jade had certainly changed. Her hair was still in her famous hair style, shiny and soft. Her eyes were still a deep shade of honey, and she was still fit from her training. But she was no longer the little girl she was two years ago. Now she was taller, slimmer, more shapely and curved in all the right places. She had double D breasts, a toned tummy, broad shoulders and a muscular frame. She wore black and white converse shoes, baggy black combats, her navel up to her mid stomach was on show, and she had a very familiar shirt. It was black, and had a certain flame on it. But she had pinned this one in, so it was skin tight without being difficult to breathe in. And last but not least, she had Drago's black leather coat he left behind with their shopping over her shoulder. Her nails were pained black, and she French polished the ends with blood red. And yet, she didn't look gothic, just punky meets tom boy. And she still had that femininity that made all the boys want to be hers.

But she turned every single one of them down.

"Don't bother."

"Don't bother what Jade?" Jackie looked to Tohru, who started to hide things behind them.

"Just don't…I'm not going to be here." She had a blank expression on her face. In the last few months, Jade had taken to evening to late night walks, to think. "I'm off out."

"No Jade, it's your birthday." Viper smiled and held her shoulders lightly. "We want to celebrate it with you. We have worked really hard to-"

"I'm sorry." She interrupted, and put her hands up. "But, I can't stay here. I'll be alright, thanks for the thought." she smiled, but it wasn't heart felt. It never was these days… "Enjoy the cake." She turned on her heels, threw the leather coat on, and walked out.

"…she has never been the same…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade sighed and leaned back against the roof ledge. _I'm here, two years later._ She looked around. This is how her night had gone for the last few months. She would do a circle of her home, the park, and then come here. She would sit on the roof, her back against the ledge and looking up at the night sky. It was clear tonight, no stars to gaze at for Jade. _I made sure I knew where this place was, after all this time. I dressed in your shirt and your coat. So you should recognise me. I think you would be able to recognise me no matter what I wore…because…I would still have a broken heart._ A tear feel down her cheek. _I may have been young when you were here with me Drago, but I fell in love with you then Drago. You saved my life, took my heart and gave me yours in return. I know you did from that kiss…_ she subconsciously traced her lips with her hand.

"I stayed loyal to you Drago." She closed her eyes and folded her arms. She didn't see black clouds start to swirl in the sky. "I never kissed anyone else, not one. I counted every single guy who asked me out over these last 2 years. 32 in total. And every single one of them got the same answer. Sorry, but no, I am taken. Even if this turns out to be false hopes, just hope, I will still be taken. Because I am more than taken when it comes to you Drago." She sniffled. "You took my heart with you when you left me two years ago today, and my joy. I haven't laughed since you left, or really smiled, or felt alive. You said to live, you said I have to go out there and live." A tear feel down her cheek. "But I couldn't." she whimpered. "I couldn't live, because I just thought of you. I was pushed in the mall, I thought how you would have tried to torch them or throw them over the side of the building." She chuckled weakly. "I even imagined how I would have held onto your coat, and pulled you back from biting them. I remember the first guy who came after me. I matured after you left…and boys started to notice me in other ways than high flying laughable Jade. I was a piece of meat to them after that…and they hounded me down like fresh meat." She frowned. "I just wanted you to come in, claws flaying everywhere, fire flickering from your mouth and eyes a blaze. 'fuck off and leave my Jade alone'. I thought you would say something like that…" there was a soft thud at the other side of the roof, he had grown wiry of watching her from the sky. He couldn't take it any longer. "I thought of you every moment (sniffle) and every night I saw you in my dreams. I can still see how you smirked at me when I called you the 'big bad' at the junk yard…"

"I was pretty flattered."

"_You_ would be. But I think we took section 13 by storm!" she chuckled softly, her eyes still closed.

"Especially that teacher."

"Carpet man."

"More like weak bladder man. Glad I didn't get too close." Jade laughed and sniffled.

"I still remember the look on Capt. Nob head's face when he found us after that."

"Ouch, Capt. Nob head huh? I like that." She heard an arrogant chuckle and chuckled herself.

"Yeah, his new name ever since he helped banish my two years ago."

"Are you going to open your eyes yet? Or do you wan to just talk blindly some more?" she raised a brow…and then gasped.

"Are you…"

"Right here. Like I promised."

"And if I opened my eyes…" she knelt up, and reached out. Her hands came flat up against his gut, and she whimpered with a smile. Her hands slowly crept up his body, and onto his familiar chest.

"I will be here." Her hands traced over his chest, outlining every ripple of muscles of his pecks. "And erm, do I get to do that to you?" she blushed, and let her hands rise to his neck. she felt his smooth scales, and knelt up fully. She felt around his neck, and stopped when two large clawed hands rested on her hips. "You are driving me mad here, I have to have something to hold onto." He smirked and she could almost imagine it. Her hands then felt over the smooth contours of his face, his closed eyes, his nose and then his mouth. His lips parted with a soft growl, and she felt fangs under her finger tips. His hands dug into her sides, and pulled her forward suddenly. Her body crashed against his, and she fluttered her eyes open.

"You haven't changed one bit."

"But you have…and I like what I see…" his eyes roamed over her, and she blushed when he looked directly down her top. He didn't even care if she saw him doing it. In his mind, Jade was his and there was no point being shy about it. "I remember those being just as big as apples."

"Drago!" she gulped with a deep crimson blush on her face.

"What? They aren't like that now…" he stood up, and pulled her to her feet with him. "More like fucking water melons now." He smirked, he decided making her blush was rather amusing. "And that ass!"

"You are pushing it mister!" she squeaked.

"But I have yet to show you _just_ how I like to push you…" he winked at her, and she thought would just fall over with embarrassment. "You seem shocked?"

"I didn't think you would be so…forward..." she blushed even more and looked to her feet.

"Hay, last time I was here, I made out with you when you were 14, just 14. and you can't tell me you forgot how I groped you…" he smirked as she smiled through her blush. _I take that as a yes then Jade._ "I mean, how more forward can I get?" he chuckled, and stalked around her. He stopped when he looked over her shoulders, his hands on them. "And I _did_ propose to you two years ago. I said that when I came back for you, I would make you my bride. Do you remember that?"

"Yes…jack pot and all." She turned in his arms, and looked up at him. "I remember very well."

"Good, because I'm not going to take no for an answer." He winked to her again, and then lifted her up into his arms. "Ready to leave at last? These two years without you have been hell."

"They have been hell for me to…and…" she cupped his face, and lifted his chin. "I am ready to follow you anywhere." She closed her eyes, and brushed her lips with his.

"Listen Jade, there is something I need to tell you before we go. It might effect your decision." He blushed as he felt a certain hot flush course through him. It made his scales prickle and his groin react to the human goddess in his arms. He wanted to just sink his teeth into her…

"I doubt it." She snaked her arms around his neck. "I have waited two years for you, cried and yearned for you to come back. At first it thought maybe I could persuade you to stay here, but now I really want to go with you, live in your world. Can I please?"

"Yes, of course you can. But-" he panted, and ended up trailing off as he nuzzled into her neck. "I should really tell you…"

"JADE!"

"Shit." Drago turned on his heel. He wasn't going to lose her for another two years. Then chan clan could kiss his scaly ass! "Hold on!"

"Always." He smiled at that, and jumped up high. A large portal appeared, and they soon vanished within it. Jade clung to him as they hovered in the opening, and Drago waved his hand over it.

"SEAL!" he shouted, and a bolt and door appeared, closing it off forever. "Don't worry, that is just to make sure they can't follow us, or trace where we went. Or how we got there." He smiled and pulled her closer, as he jumped through another portal.

They landed outside the largest castle she had ever seen. It was grey, but soft and reached up into the heavens. The skies were a light pink and blue, white clouds like candy floss, and he grass beneath her was pure and green. It was like something out of a fairy tale. "It is even better on the inside, I promise you."

"Oh wow Drago…you weren't kidding when you said you would make me a princess…this is an actual castle!" she span round and hugged him. "Not that I need a castle or to be a princess. All I need is you…" she blushed when she realised just how stupid she must have sounded. "I mean."

"I know what you meant." He whispered huskily in her ear. "But…I didn't get chance to tell you…"

"Tell me what Drago?" she looked up, and saw his eyes were glazed over…with…lust?

"Every Demon goes through a period of time once a year called mating season. It only happens once a year, so it becomes a hormonal frenzy of mating." He licked his lips, and dragged his fangs lightly over her neck, rubbing her shoulders and arms with his clawed hands. His body was flat against hers, and he was panting. "Well, Dragons also have what they call the 'heat'."

"Like a female dog?"

"Oh yeah, times by infinity." He growled and she felt something very hard poking her from between his legs. "And as you will know…I am not only a demon, but a dragon demon. So." He slid his hands down her arms, and on her hips. "It is more than ten times as intense for me. Usually I just lock myself away…because I have never had a partner before. And I don't just want to jump anyone." He growled in her ear, and his hands started to rise…

…up her top. "But now I have you here, with me. My bride…" he groaned her title in her ear, and she gasped as his hands made their journey to her breasts. "And now…I really, _really_, want you. More than before, more than two years ago. Before I would have locked myself away, because you were so young…but you're not so young now, are you Jade?" he whispered, and licked at her neck just below her ear. "No, perfectly of age…perfect…for my mate." He purred at her. "But, if you don't want to, then I suggest you run right now. As you can see I am already having problems controlling myself as it is, a few more minutes, and I will be fucking you on the floor, right here, right now." He rocked his hips forward into her, and she felt his hard arousal. "So either take your fucking like a good woman, or run and try to save your chastity. Well…try at least. I won't make any promises…" he dragged his tongue from the base of her neck, all the way up to her chin. "So run, or get fucked. Chose now while you can."

"I'm sorry Drago…"

"Just run." He pulled away and turned his back to her. He was panting, struggling with this transformation into his inner beast, and Jade ran towards the castle as fast as she could. She got as far as the door, when she heard a guttural roar. "READY OR NOT JADE!" she watched as he turned, a true animal from the almost blood red tinge to his eyes. They shone in the light from all the way out there, and she gulped. "'COZ HERE I COME!"


	10. Hiding

"READY OR NOT JADE!" she watched as he turned, a true animal from the almost blood red tinge to his eyes. They shone in the light from all the way out there, and she gulped. "'COZ HERE I COME!"

Jade gulped and ran through the doorway. Her breathing quickened and she bolted as fast as she could up a flight of stone steps. She didn't even get time to see how wonderfully luxurious everything was. Golden paintings and ornaments, red and blue tapestries and the most beautiful furniture and furnishings you could only ever see in your dreams.

But when you had a randy dragon demon chasing you for mating season/ dragon heat, you didn't have time to stop and marvel. Only enough time to RUN!

Jade panted as she got to the top of the flight of stairs, and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh Jaaaaaaade?" his voice was low and husky, and she bit her lips closed to stay quiet. "There is no point in hiding my precious little gem." He chuckled. "I can _smell_ your body as you sweat, and run and breathe." She slowly slid along the wall, her back against it the whole time, and her feet tip toeing down the hall. "And I am getting very, _very_ close to you." She gulped and continued to shimmy down the wall, until she fell backwards. Jade cursed herself as she fell through an open door, and made a loud thud as she landed on her bum.

"Ouch." _Oh, good going Jade. You make a loud noise when your ass connects with the floor, and now you yelp too. I might as well have stuck my head out of the door and said 'oh Drago? I am over here!'_

She jumped up and side stepped out of the way. She started to panic when his shadow loomed ahead of her…and right in front of the door. With a quick decision, Jade scampered onto the floor and under the huge bed. She was glad it was a four-poster bed, big enough for a large family and the black silken sheets long enough to come over the sides, and block the underside of the bed from view. She didn't dare peer through to see where he was.

"Jaaaaaade." Her eyes grew wide. Firstly, his voice was so low, it was baritone and rumbled with intoxication. And secondly, it had come from right next to the bed. "I am so close to you know I can taste it." Drago licked his lips, and pulled his jacket off. She saw it clump to the floor through the tiniest gap between the sheets and the floor. _O oh. He's undressing._ She watched as his feet came into view. Jade relaxed when he walked away from her…until she realised he had gone to the door and heard him lock it. She rested her forehead against the soft carpet floor, and sighed in her head. When she looked up, she saw his feet only a few inches away from her. Jade silently and very slowly shuffled backwards, until she saw his feet vanish. A soft rustling from above confirmed that he was now on the bed. "I know where you are Jade." He purred, and she forgot to breathe for a moment. "And I think you should come up here. Don't worry, it has passed. I am perfectly normal now." She didn't believe him. His voice still had that low rumble to it, and her alarm bells were going off. "Please Jade, I need you." He whined and it tugged at her heart. He sounded in pain. Before she could reason with herself, Jade had crawled out from under the bed, and looked up fro her kneeling position at him. She saw his bare green back, but he was still in his black trousers. He was laid on his side, holding himself and curled up in a foetal position. Jade couldn't stop herself from kneeling on the edge of the bed, and reaching out to him.

"Drago?"

"Jade?" he raised his head up slightly.

"I'm here Drago." Her hand gently touched his shoulder, when he snapped. He took her wrist and yanked her onto the bed so quickly, she didn't even have time to yelp until she was underneath him.

"Good, because now that you are here…" he leaned down and dragged his tongue up her neck. "We can begin, my gem." He purred and sank his body down and onto her.

"Drago, stop. I'm only 16!" She squirmed under him.

"My mother was that age when I was _born._ You are the perfect age." He nuzzled her neck and his claws tugged at her trousers. "I will try and be gentle."

"You can try and get off!" Jade grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him off her. But he had such a tight hold on her, he pulled her with him so she just straddled him instead. "Hey!" she pushed against his chest, but Drago held her hips, holding her pelvis to his tightly. He thrust up against her and growled. Jade blushed madly, and gulped.

"There is only one way you are getting away from me Jade." He panted, his eyes dilated with desire and his tail snaking up the back of her shirt. "And that is if you go under me instead." She yelped when his tail suddenly snapped back, tearing her shirt in two. She threw her arms around her self, her lacy black bra on show, and her eyes were wide.

This certainly wasn't what she thought they would be doing when she dreamt of being here with him.

_Except the time where…or the time where…and there was always…ARGH! Snap out of it Jade! _she shuck her head, and tried to sit up. But he growled and sat up, holding her to his lap. He roared and lashed forward, his fangs bared. She screamed when he took her hands, pried them away from her chest and she saw him go to bite her chest. Jade closed her eyes, when she felt it. Drago had sunk his teeth into the joint of her bra, and looked up at her evilly, smirking.

_I have two options here. A, let him take my bra off and then continue. Or push away from him and lose the bra, but get away from him. _

_I chose door number two._ Jade pushed his chest down, and heard the ripping of her bra in his mouth. She then crawled away from him, and towards the end of the bed.

Only, for Drago to jump her and pin her to the bed. "Oh, not that easy my gem. Time to…" he purred. "Mate."

"Drago, you've survived years without a mating partner!" she squeaked. "Surely you don't need me now!"

"Oh, but I _do_ need you." He dragged her backwards and pushed her roughly onto her back. He licked his lips at what he saw. "I need you more than you will ever know. But…" he leaned on his elbows at either side of her. "I could always show you."

"But…"

"But?" he lowered onto her, and let his tail slip down her stomach, and the waist of her trousers. "What?"

"But…" his tail snaked down into her underwear, and through the dark tresses hidden there. "…b…but…" her eyes closed, and she didn't even notice his hands grab the sides of her trousers, and slowly pull them down. "I, just…can't…"

"But you can." He purred deeply, and tore her trousers off her with a grunt. "Here, let me prove it to you." Jade moaned as the tip of his tail, flicked against her clit, sending her head back into the mattress.

"OOohh." She moaned. Never before had she felt such things. Her body burned and yet froze with his touches, his ministrations sent her legs to jelly, and parted wide for him on autopilot. Her hands grasped for dear life onto his shoulders, as his tail slid further inside her. It caressed her inner walls, and her world exploded! Jade's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and barely registered the ripping sound of her underwear in his mouth.

She was completely naked now.

_Oh…so…good!_ This was all new to her, and she craved for more.

"Gemstone, you haven't seen nothing yet." He growled, and slid his tail out of her. She opened her honey eyes and looked up into his glazed ones. His face was inches from hers, and panted breaths beat against her lips. "My God…seeing you moan like that." He trailed off and trust against her with a growl of ecstasy.

But since he withdrew his tail from inside her, her sense pf reason came back to her. And she made a plan.

"Oh Drago." She whimpered, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes?" he breathed heavily on her neck, and she shivered as his sharp canines brushed against her exposed neck.

"I…I want to…" _spit it out Jade! Your virginity depends on it!_ "I want to…ride on top." _See, not as hard as I first-holy fuck!_

Drago roared with approval, and tossed them both over. He laid on his back, and held her hips firmly against him. _My God he feels huge! No, stop thinking like that Jade!_

"Ride me Jade, ride me _please_." He begged, thrusting up against her through his trousers.

They didn't last long.

His hands glowed red, and he literally scorched them off him. Jade's hazel eyes bugged out and her prone form froze as she felt his thick, hard shaft press against her tender opening. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, and she leaned forward. _Hold you cool Jade. You have seen enough R rated movies in your time to know what to do next._ But that was easier thought than done. In those movies, she had been sat at Drew's house, at his birthday party and sat safely on a couch.

Not mounted on a sex craving hot dragon demon, of her dreams might she add, trying to apply her observations, to a real life situation. _I want my mommy._

Drago started to grow inpatient, and bucked upwards. She just managed to raise her hips up too, and avoided him impaling her. Before he could get suspicious and voice this, Jade leaned right forward, raising her hips out of his reach, but brushing her lips against his neck. Drago groaned, and his hands slid up her ups to her sides. _Almost there._ She blushed madly, as her breasts rested nervously on his hard chest, and she trailed her shy kisses up his jaw. His face turned, and she froze.

He had captured her lips and for a brief moment, neither moved. The kiss was tender, sweet and Jade almost slipped into a false sense of security…

When his tongue trusted into her mouth, and he passionately fought her tongue with his. As she did kiss him back.

She never had any problem kissing him, she enjoyed it actually…

But she was reminded how far Drago wanted to take it, when his hands left her sides, and cupped her breasts.

_Got you._

In a spilt second, Jade tore her mouth from his, her breasts left his hands, she sprang off him and too the floor, and ran full pelt out the room.

She heard a mighty roar as she climbed up a flight of steps. And her heart beat thudded in her chest like frantic thunder.

Drago had almost…he had almost raped her. The only way out was to lead him on, and get away at the last second. But she could feel the heat from the crown of his cock, too close to her womanhood for comfort.

But Jade was strong.

She would resist and fight for as long and for as hard as she had too.

_Hard…_ she smacked herself mentally as she side stepped into a room. _I can't think about his…stop it!_ Her face was bright red. She had never seen such things other than on videos, or in books.

But they were drawings or computerised images.

_And they had absolutely NOTHING on Drago…_

His body was lean, muscle rippled and toned to perfection. Even with his emerald shiny scales, so smooth…His eyes spoke the volumes his voice could not, and his hands…oh his hands.Just the thought of how his hands smoothed over her hips, his fangs grazing over her neck, or his tail as it slid into a part of her body no other had ever touched…was enough to make her whimper.

But he wasn't himself, and she wasn't ready for _that_ yet.

_In the future after we have a real relationship sure…soon hopefully…from the way he touched me…_ she moaned mentally, and then scolded herself for it. _Got to focus._

Jade looked around, and saw she was in a storage room.

There were books lining the walls, all tattered with age, and various statues and odd bits of furniture all over the floor. All were glamorous, made of gold or silver. Drapes of imperial red and blue hung off the walls, with the talismans on one each, all earning one appreciative look each from her. She slowly closed the door, silently, and walked further into the room.

Her hand traced over a lilac drape, with the rabbit embodied on it. Then the pig, they were in no order, and she found the one that the others couldn't parallel in size of beauty. It was a blood scarlet, made of the softest silk she had ever felt, with a blazing golden dragon on the centre.

She stared at it, before pulling it down and wrapping it around herself, cold from her lack of clothing.

The light from the window out of the castle died down, and left her in darkness. Jade huddled against the back corner, hidden by a large silver swan harp, the size of a small car, and behind a roman comfy bench. She held herself within the dragon drapes, and was glad her hair aided to keep her head warm, hung forward and messy from her running and run-in with Drago.

It had been hours now, and he hadn't found her.

Maybe he had given up chasing her, and locked himself away like he said he would? Or he had simply come to his senses and was too embarrassed to find her?

It didn't matter, she was still on edge from not knowing why he hadn't come after her.

Not that she wasn't grateful, but she was still cautious by nature. _Thank Uncle Jackie for that._ She chuckled, her eyes closing.

Tomorrow was another day in this beautiful castle, and her hopes for eluding Drago would continue.

But then, why did she get the awful feeling today was just the taster, and tomorrow was time for the main course?

And she was on the menu.

After all, he _did_ look like he wanted to just eat her.

She shuddered. _Great Jade, waste this time shuddering and getting all worked up, when you should be resting. _She forced herself to clear her mind, though difficult, and eventually went to sleep. But she dreamt of Drago, chasing her down the identical halls of this palace…and catching her…and she liked it.

Draguna here.

Hay, long time no see.

(sorry)

How do you like this chapter for a starter?

Review and tell me what you think.

And sorry for the long wait.

See you all soon! .

From

Draguna


	11. Ecstasy

"Ok, this is just too weird." Jade looked out of the storage room again, wearing the red dragon drapes as a toga now. she even found a golden broach to fasten it the open side shut. "There is no way this castle is deserted." It was just empty, and too quiet. Where was Drago? Why was she on edge that he wasn't chasing her like he was before? Jade really needed to use the bathroom, and couldn't see him anywhere…so…

She slid against the wall down the hall, looking all around her for even the slightest shadow out of shape. When she saw an open door in front of her, to a bathroom, she sighed with relief. She walked inside, and closed the door silently.

After she was relieved, she looked to the shower. Oh it looked so tempting…and she really needed a shower. Jade stuck her head out the door, and still, there was no sign of Drago. Not even that seductive purr from around a corner…

So the door closed, and she drew the curtains around the huge shower cubicle. For an ancient fairytale castle, it had a few modern extras. She soon lost herself as hot, pounding water washed over her skin, and cleansed her worries from her mind. She even found some hair oils on the side, and moaned as they soothed her scalp. She just wished she had a shower like this, made of solid gold and as magically soothing as this…

Wait…

Magically soothing… _it couldn't be…actual magic, could it?_ She rinsed herself by this point, and then her eyes bugged open. If this was a magical shower, then would Drago be able to sense it in use? Or was he so far gone into his heat/mating season, that he couldn't tell the difference between magic, and logic?

Creak…

_Shit. I think he can tell the difference!_ She squealed mentally, and looked through the shower curtain, making no fast movements. She wrapped her arms around her chest, and turned her back to the curtain, whilst still looking over her shoulder.

Then she saw it.

A large shadow, the perfect outline of Drago.

Couldn't he see her? He was just stood there. What was he doing?

_Damn it, this is getting hard._ Drago leaned over the sink, and doused his face in cold water. After she ran out last night, Drago had been doing all he could in his power to control himself, with the little sanity he had left. He deduced she had gone for higher ground, so stayed in the lower levels. But all that did, was make him want her more. He thought washing her face in cold water, might help him think. The last thing he wanted to do, was force himself on Jade, and rape her. If she was willing, then he might not have a problem with hunting her. But she wasn't ready…

"Fucking hell!"

Jade flinched, and bit down on her lips, to stop herself yelping. He still hadn't moved. Maybe he didn't know she was there? If so, she wasn't going to wait and find out. Luckily, she had left her makeshift toga on the doorknob. So she took one step, wondering why he hadn't heard the shower going full belt. She tip toed over to the end of the shower, and heard a growl.

A low, rumbling growl.

_Oh shit._ She looked to the curtain, and saw his head was raised. And he was looking at the shower. _Shit shit shit SHIT!_ And he moved. She saw the ends of his claws grip at the other end of the curtain, and start to pull it back. But she was at the end of the shower, and took this as her chance.

She jumped out, grabbed the toga, and pushed the door open.

But she never got through it.

"AAAA!" Drago's tail coiled around her ankle, and she was flat on her front. She held the toga to her drenched body, and tuned onto her back, leaning up on one elbow, one hand holding the toga.

And she saw him.

Drago was still stood, still holding the shower curtain with his right hand, and smirking down at her. He knew just what he was doing! He wanted her to come out the way she had. He planned it!

"JJJJaaaaadddde." He purred deeply, and she could even see his chest rumbling. His hand fell from the curtain, and he stalked towards her slowly. Now Jade panicked, and tried to drag herself through the door with one hand. But with a tug of his tail, she was dragged back into the bathroom backwards. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, and looked like he wasn't going to wear them too much longer. _Ok, game time Jade. how the hell do you get out of this one!_ Drago dropped to his knees, and then all fours. Slowly, he crawled his way up her body, growling open mouthed and licking his lips at her. _While ever he is ontop of me or in control, I am a goner. Wait…control!_ Jade sat up, and with her free hand, nervously held the side of his face. He licked her hand, and now straddled her. He grabbed her shoulders, and tried to push her down. But he stopped when she brushed her lips against his. Drago growled with approval leaned in to deepen the kiss. Jade cupped his face in one hand now, and dragged herself back slightly, still passionately kissing him. _oh he tastes so good…_she knelt up, and he knelt up with her. His hands ran through her hair, as their kiss became more heated. He dragged his fangs down her chin, and along one side of her neck. Jade then lowered to all fours, and sank her teeth into the drawstring of his pants. "Jade!" Drago growled, as she crawled backwards with his trouser waist in her teeth, making him follow her out of the bathroom and into the hall. She then pushed him backwards in the hall, until he looked up at her from his back. Jade quickly (thought she didn't _admit _to enjoying it)grabbed his knees and opened his legs wide. She then ran her hands up the insides of his thighs, and tugged playfully on his trousers. He wasn't holding her, he thought she was going to mate with her now.

how wrong she was.

"I'm sorry Drago!" Jade jumped up, and ran for it. She got down the hall, and her foot touched the first step, when two clawed hands grabbed her waist, and lifted her up into the air. "AAA! Put me down!" she only received and angry snarl, and the drapes were ripped from her body by his tail. She yelped, and thrashed her arms and legs around to stop him. She then grabbed onto the side of the wall, desperate to stop him carrying her off somewhere and taking her.

"Jade…" that voice. It was Drago again. And she felt herself being lowered to her feet. "Jade…God Jade…" Jade turned in his arms, and looked up into his misty eyes. "Jade…I love you. I just want to love you…" He whimpered. "I, I'm trying not to force you…I am. But…your scent…" he purred, sniffing her hair deeply. "And your gorgeous body. Damn it Jade. I just want to physically show you how much I love you. Let me love you, please. It will all be over if you let me. Just once. Then I can control myself."

"Only once? I thought you said you were like this for weeks."

"If not fulfilled, yes." He rubbed her back, and rained kisses up her neck. "But if I could just have you, once, just once. I would only be randy, not sex starved and out of control. I can control randy. Fuck, I controlled randy back when you were 14, didn't I?" but he wasn't joking. He was pleading. His tears falling on her shoulder proved that. "I just want you so badly Jade. I want you, your body, your soul, your love. I want to make you my queen." He breathed heavily on her neck, and his fangs traced her ears. "Let me Jade. just once."

"Just…once?" His electrifying hands were starting to get to her, and his tail slid up the inside of her leg. "I, I can't."

"Why?" he begged. "I love you Jade. You know I do."

"B but I'm a virgin. And you're a dragon, where I'm human. I don't know how dragons mate. And I, I have never done this before."

"I can show you." Slid his hands up her neck. "I can give you the greatest pleasure you could ever imagine. I could make you feel truly alive, and loved. Don't you like it when I touch you Jade?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Jade whimpered, as his hands smoothed down the front of her neck, and slowly down her chest.

"Y Yes." She bit her lip. Her breasts raised and fell with her laboured breaths. She was getting aroused before when she was trying to get away. But now, it was past that. Her legs trembled, and her hands held onto his pecks for support.

"Don't you like it when I kiss you." As if to prove she would like it, he panted over her lips, his breath beating pulses of pleasure through her. Her own lips opened, and he crashed his mouth against hers. Her back was forced up against a wall, and she melted against him. She clung to his neck, and fought his tongue with her own. Then he ground his entire body against her, making her moan with foreign delight. She was only 16. She had never felt such new and exciting tingles all over her skin before, or felt the wet, burning feeling in between her legs. Why was she resisting him again? Why didn't she want to feel this? It was bliss. His tail wrapped around one of her knees, and yanked them open. She had to hold onto him for support, but firm chest kept her in place. Drago was in ecstasy. The feel of her body against his, her bountiful breasts pressed against his chest, it was intoxicating. "Well? Do you?"

"Yes!" she moaned, whimpering for him to come back.

"Then let me consume you Jade. Let me show you just what we are capable of together. Because Jade…" one hand held onto one of her shoulders, while the other roamed down her side. Jade threw her head back and moaned like never before, as he thrust one of his fingers inside her. "You haven't felt anything yet." He slid his finger out, and then thrust up into her again. Jade's legs were getting weaker and weaker. As was her resolve. "Jade." Drago groaned, feeling his finger being coated in her juices. "Let me. Submit to me Jade. Submit."

"I, I." she panted, her eyes closed and her will wavering. Her hips did an involuntary buck forward, easing his finger deeper inside her. He started to nip and bite at her neck.

"Let me Jade…Let me." She felt him slid his finger out of her, and in her stupor, she almost didn't feel the rock hard crown of his cock touch the entrance of her most sensitive area. A hand still teased her clit, and explored the jungle of her raven tresses. "…Jade…" he moaned, and his other arm bared under her bum, lifting her up against the wall. Her hands grabbed onto the sides of his head, and she looked down on his lusty, panting expression as the tip of his shaft started to enter her. "I will only be gentle now, if we wait any longer, I will be noting but an animal. Let me Jade, let me. Tell me I can Jade, tell me." He begged at the end. He knew if he didn't enter her soon, the roaring beast within would. Painfully.

"D Drago…"

"Do you trust me Jade." she was frightened, he could see that. She was a virgin and she hadn't been given much of a choice exactly. Of course she was terrified.

"Yes…"

"Then trust me." He lowered his mouth to her and sucked right between her breasts. His touched, his kisses, his fangs racking over her body. She just wanted him to enter her now! she wanted to give in to temptation. She wanted Drago so badly. Like she had never wanted anything in her life. "Can I Jade? Please, Jade, can I?" he whimpered. It was painful being so close to being inside her, part of her, and yet he had to wait. But he couldn't wait too much longer.

"YES!" she screamed, and before she even took breath, Drago rammed her hips down and thrust up inside her. Her nails dug into the walls in pain, the entry hadn't been gentle. But once inside her, he stopped. He now held her bum with both hands, holding her to him. _He's waiting for me to get used to him._ She smiled through her ruffled hair and panting lips, and looked to his pleading eyes. She nodded, and he growled. Slowly, he pressed her back against the wall for better support.

"If…you want to…dictate the…pace…you could…ride me…" he panted, thrusting slightly, trying to stop his instincts taking over.

"Thank you." She whimpered. She felt something tear as he thrust into her, and it still stung horridly.

Slowly, Drago held her bum with one arm, and her neck with the other. He slowly lowered down to his knees, and then laid back. He pulled her with him, never letting any part of his member leave her, and pulled her against him. Jade knew this was probably difficult for him. Lord only knows she had seen the primal glint in his red eyes, and he was twitching to thrust up into her. Jade placed one hand on each peck to steady herself, and grit her teeth. She hoped it wouldn't hurt long. Drago pulled her knees up his sides, to give her leverage.

"Go on." He panted, and coaxed her to lean forward. She took a deep breath, and pushed her pelvis forward. Drago growled and dug his nails deep into the floor, making her stop. Was she doing it wrong? Was she hurting him too? As that certainly stung her. She could have sworn she was bleeding. "G Go on." He purred, and she pushed her pelvis against him again. And again, he growled. But oddly enough, the second time, it didn't hurt as much. _Maybe if I thrust more, it won't hurt as much._ She grit her teeth again, and focused on Drago's erotically moaning face. She ground herself forward powerfully, and he arched his back against her. Jade moaned, and couldn't believe it. It was like there were sparks of electricity pulsing through her. She thrust against him again, and he gripped her hips.

"Drago…Drago…take me." She didn't have to ask him twice. He popped his hips and tossed them both over, until he was in control. She only had time to hold onto his back, as he thrust forward. Her head arched back, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Upon seeing she was finally ready to pick things up, he began pounding into her harder and faster, harder and faster. Their bodies moved together at a frantic tempo, Drago clawing at the ground beside her, and Jade dragging her nails down his back. Skin against skin slapped and they were soon covered in a sheen of hot sweat. Drago licked up the side of her face, and plundered her mouth. Never slowing his pace. Every time he hit her in just the right place, sending wave upon wave of uncontrolled pleasure through her. She felt something build up inside of her, and didn't know what it was.

Drago felt the same thing, and he knew just what it was.

Jade screamed his name at the top of her lungs, panting madly and falling off the edge of desire. She pulled Drago with her, as he roared in victory, and his sperm exploded inside of her. He continued to thrust into her until they were both limp and spent. He then pulled himself out of her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Didn't I tell you you would like it? Did you?"

"…oh D…Drago…I…my God." she couldn't describe the glow of her orgasm to him. It was magical, and so powerful. Drago chuckled, and licked her neck.

"It did help you were lubricated." He smirked. "The shower was a good idea."

"If I had the energy…I would hit you for that." But her eyes were already closed.

"I love you Jade." he kissed her cheek, and cuddled her to him. "Thank you for mating with me."

"No…problem…and I…love you to."


	12. exam notice

Hello

Draguna here, and I have some bad news for any of my story patriots.

My GCSE's are coming up, and I need the time off for much needed intensive revision for those oh so desired A to A results I aim for ., and then the actual month of them. But I will have a series of updates to most of my stories all waiting for you on the 30th of June.

And a whole new story or even two from the looks of things. In two different categories.

So, please don't be too upset with me for a while, I will get back into full swing for ages and ages after my exams, with more funny, adventurous romantic fun!

And dark, in most cases.

Well, over and out for now.

This is Draguna, wishing Exams and Examiners didn't exist pouts and will miss writing for a while. I am hanging up my wireless rooter for now, and getting the tests over and done with.

Then I have ages for writing! Yay!

Well, see you later everyone, have fun!

From

Draguna


End file.
